Maraudeurs 1 Importance de l'amitié
by Lokness
Summary: Année particulière pour Poudlard... un jeune loupgarou fait sa rentrée, un Black est réparti à Gryffondor et, alors quand le jeune James Potter, chouchou de Dumbledore, débarque avec son suiveur, Pettigrow, c'est l'histoire qui est bouleversée...
1. Des jeunes hommes bien innocents ?

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient... dommage ! J'admire JKRowling pour avoir inventé tout cela, et pour me permettre de laisser courir mon imagination !

RESUME : Année particulière pour Poudlard... un jeune loup-garou fait sa rentrée, un Black est réparti à Gryffondor par le Choixpeau, alors quand le jeune James Potter, chouchou de Dumbledore, débarque avec son suiveur, Pettigrow, c'est l'histoire qui est bouleversée... Retour sur des personnages qui ont marqué le monde magique !

Voila ! C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents SVP... Je l'ai choisie sur Les maraudeurs ( que j'adore... ) et elle sera en plusieurs tomes ( euh... j'ai jamais dit que je la finirai avant 30 ans ! mdr ! ) qui correspondront à une année. C'est l'histoire de quatre jeunes hommes qui auront une vie plus que mouvementée... j'ai déjà écrit les deux parties du chapitre 1, et une bonne partie du chapitre 2, donc je poste dès que j'ai écrit ! Plus il y aura de review, evidemment plus j'orai envie d'écrire.

Mes persos préférés : Remus et Sirius ! Mais je fais jouer tout le monde...

J'aime particulièrement Peter, puisqu'il est très incompréhensible et incompris. Mais j'ai bcp de mal à l'écrire puisqu'on ne sait pas tout de lui... Comment il en est venu à faire ce qu'il a fait, par exemple.

Bon ben voila, n'hésitez pas !

**Chap 1 : Des jeunes hommes bien innocents ?**

**Remus...**

Un garçon aux cheveux chatains était assis sur une pierre, au fond d'un jardin. Il paraissait fatigué, du fait de ces cernes immenses et de ses legères cicatrices, qui semblaient être un souvenir lointain, et cela le faisait paraître plus vieux qui ne l'était en réalité... en effet Remus Lupin n'avait que 11 ans. Le jeune homme soupira, puis se leva et rentra dans la maison de campagne dans laquelle il habitait depuis son plus jeune âge. Il traversa le salon, après avoir retiré ses chaussures pourtant impeccables, et, arrivé dans la petite cuisine, il demanda :

- Maman ? Sais-tu où est passé mon pull vert ?

La grande femme fixa ses yeux couleur miel, et Remus n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse pour la connaître... Elle était évidente. La tristesse soudaine dans le regard de sa mère ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

- Oh chéri je suis désolée... C'est le pull que tu as mis la semaine dernière.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Mme Lupin, à ce souvenir. Elle continua :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, j'irais sur le Chemin de Traverse t'en acheter un autre demain.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, Maman, répondit le jeune homme. Je sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de racheter de nouveaux vêtements tous les mois... Je n'aurai qu'à mettre uniquement un tee-shirt et un short la prochaine fois.

La femme aquiesça, et prit Remus dans ses bras, en pleurant de plus belle.

- Mon pauvre chéri, t es tellement calme, tellement gentil... Tu ne méritais vraiment pas ça !

- Ce n'est rien Maman, ce qui est fait est fait... Le garçon se voulait rassurant et persuasif, mais au fond de lui, il savait que l'avenir ne serait pas aussi rose qu'il le prétendait. En effet, depuis 4 ans, Remus Lupin était atteint d'une maladie incurrable : la lycanthropie, ou maladie du loup-garou. A Chaque pleine lune, depuis le jour où il avait été mordu, l'enfant si calme et posé, au physique soigné, de transformait en une bête féroce, dangereuse pour tout humain. La transformation était plus que douloureuse, étant donné que l'animal était poussé par un instinct très fort, et que n'ayant aucune nourriture à se mettre sous la dent, il se mordait lui-même.

Le jeune homme était le premier à se prendre pour un monstre, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas aux yeux de ses parents... Ni aux yeux des autres personnes, en fait, mais eux ne _savaient_ pas. Le secret de la maladie de Remus était bien gardé, heureusement pour lui. En effet, même dans la communauté sorcière dont il faisait partie - ses parents étant des sorciers -, les lycanthropes étaient rejetés, d'autant plus ces dernières années, le mage noir Dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ayant constitué une armée de loups-garous particulièrement féroce. C'était d'ailleurs par l'un d'eux que le jeune homme s'était fait mordre, après que son père se soit opposé à un Mangemort - nom que l'on donnait aux serviteurs du Mage noir . Au cour de ces dernières années qui avaient vu la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministère de la Magie avait fait passer bon nombre de lois anti-loups-garous, et Remus avait peu de chances de trouver un emploi convenable dans le futur. De toutes façons, il ne pourrait pas suivre d'études, étant un trop grand danger pour les nombreux enfants qui se trouveraient dans l'internat les nuits de pleine lune.

Parfois, perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme rêvait que l'on trouvait un remède à la lycanthropie, et qu'il passait ses années d'adolescence dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre et même du monde : Poudlard. Mais il revenait bien vite à la réalité, et s'il n'avait pas été si courageux, comme le disaient ses parents, il aurait djà mis fin à ses jours. mais Remus Lupin, comme la plupart des enfants de son âge, espérait encore. Et il avait raison.

Le garçon aux yeux de miel fit un pâle sourire à sa mère, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était fier de ses parents, malgré tout ce qu'il aurait à endurer. Ses parents avaient osé s'opposer au mage qui était connu pour faire plier n'importe qui. Et M. Et Mme. Lupin, malgré le tribut qu'il devaient maintenant payer, lui avaient magnifiquement tenu tête. Et pour cela, Remus pensait qu'il valait de souffrir comme il souffrait. " Il est des causes pour lesquelles il vaut de mourir ", lui avait un jour dit son père, bien avant cet accident. Remus comprenait maintenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire...

Sa mère le fit revenir à la réalité, en toussant légèrement.

- Oui, Maman ? fit le jeune homme chatain.

- Tu ne veux pas petit-déjeuner ? Je t'ai préparé des céréales comme tu les aimes.

Le garçon détestait les céréales, mais il savait parfaitement que sa famille ne pouvait pas acheter de nourriture plus appétissante, étant donné leurs moyens... Seul M. Lupin travaillait, et la plupart de son revenu disparaissait dans des potions et soins censés améliorer la vie de son fils. Alors Remus mangeait en silence ses céréales tous les matins, sans oser rien dire à sa mère, de peur que celle-ci ne se prive pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Contrairement à la plupart des enfants de 11 ans, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non, Remus était déjà très mature, et il voulait le bien des autres avant le sien. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tous les adultes du voisinage l'adoraient, et que tous les enfants le trouvaient "ringard" : il ne jouait que très rarement, et n'allait jamais dormir chez ses amis, de peur qu'ils découvrent son secret.

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme plongea sa cuillère dans le bol de céréales, non sans avoir remercié sa mère pour cette attention. Il avait à peine fini son repas qu'un hibou moyen-duc se posa passa par la fenêtre entrouverte et se posa sur la table.

Mme. Lupin se précipita pour saisir l'oiseau et retirer la lettre qu'il avait dans son bec. Elle lui tendit quelques céréales qui lui restaient au fond d'un placard, et qu'elle avait prévu de manger le lendemain; elle était elle-même très généreuse et douce.

- Ce doit être une lettre de ton père, Remus. Il a surement encore beaucoup de travail. En disans cela, la femme parut plus triste et fatiguée. Son mari passait énormément de temps au travail depuis la morsure de son fils, peut-être espérait-il ainsi noyer son chagrin, mais il lui en procurait à elle beaucoup plus.

- Encore Voldemort ? demanda Remus.

Mme. Lupin sursauta violemment.

- S'il te plait mon chéri ne prononce pas ce nom !

- Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit innocemment le jeune homme.

- Tu le sais très bien, on ne doit pas prononcer son nom ! Imagine qu'il débarque dans la maison ? Tu aurais l'air fier, je peux te l'assurer. La brave femme pourtant courageuse à bien des égards trembla un peu.

- Bon et bien, est-ce à cause de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? reprit le garcon.

- Je... je ne sais pas, affirma la mère, qui ne voulait pour rien au monde expliquer la raison des retards de son mari. Peut-être est-ce écrit dans sa lettre, suggéra-t'elle en faisant un petit sourire à son fils.

Mais il lui apparut vite que la lettre ne venait pas de M. Lupin. Et qu'elle n'était pas adressée à Mme. Lupin, mais bien à son fils, l'adresse indiquant " M. Remus J. Lupin, dans la cuisine, Aux Orchidées, Budampton " . Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien écrire à Remus, et retourna la lettre, et poussa alors un cri de surprise.

- Qu'y-a-t'il, Maman ?

- Euh... Attends deux secondes s'il-te-plait, chéri, je t'expliquerai après, souffla la mère pleine de joie; et elle se mit à déchirer l'enveloppe fébrilement, avec une impatience à peine contenue. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva cette missive :

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE _

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Cher M. Lupin, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, cher M. Lupin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-adjointe._

Acommpagnée d'une lettre avec une écriture fine et penchée :

_Cher M. Lupin, _

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre scolarité pourra se dérouler normalement au collège Poudlard, de nombreuses protections ayant été mises en place pour vous assurer un anonymat et une sécurité parfaite, ainsi qu'à tous les élèves. Je vous attends donc pour le 1er septembre, à la rentrée des classes._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Etaient ajoutées une petite bourse en cuir pleine, et un autre mot de Dumbledore, reservé à Remus.

Mme. Lupin hurla de joie. SON fils pourrait enfin avoir une vie normale ! Il ne serait plus un monstre rejeté par tous ! La réputation d'Albus Dumbledore était donc vraiment méritée : il était bon, généreux, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit le plus grand sorcier du monde. Elle se tourna vers Remus et lui mit la lettre dans les mains :

- Tiens ! Lis ! fit-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Le jeune homme lut alors la première lettre, sans y croire. Quand il l'eut finie, le sourire qu'il avait au bord des lèvres disparut.

- Maman, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas y aller, c'est trop dangereux.

- Lis l'autre, mon chéri !

Remus parcourut la lettre de Dumbledore. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était à peu de choses près celle qu'il voyait et revoyait dans ses rêves ! Son esprit d'enfant reprit le dessus, et il hurla :

- WAOUUUUH !

Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux, et lui courait partout dans la maison.

- Maman ? Tu crois que je vais réussir à apprendre tous ces sorts ? Imagine que ma... condition me l'empèche ? Que je ne réussisse qu'à me ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? demanda le jeune Remus plus tristement. Une fois de plus, son côté pessimiste avait reprit le dessus. Il se jura qu'à Poudlard il se tiendrait comme les autres élèves et essaierait de se faire des amis - au moins 2 pensa-t'il.

Sa mère le rassura :

- Voyons chéri ! Tout le monde commence à zéro, tu apprendras comme les autres ! En plus, crois-tu que Dumbledore se serait donné tout ce mal s'il pensait que tu n'en étais pas capable ?

Remus accorda qu'elle avait raison, et quand son père rentra du travail il trouva son fils, d'habitude si renfermé, criant et chantant dans la maison.

- Que se passe-t'il ? s'enquit M. Lupin.

- Tralalala je vais à Poudlaaaaaaard ! chantonnait Remus, dans un tel manque de sérieux qu'il s'en voudrait quelque peu plus tard d'avoir perdu ainsi son "self-control".

- C'est vrai ? demanda le père avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux qu'il avait lui aussi couleur miel.

Sa femme lui tendit les lettres, et il explosa alors de joie.

- Mais c'est formidable !

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Dès le lendemain, les Lupin se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter les fournitures scolaires de Remus. Le garçon, qui n'avait jamais voulu s'y rendre, car il était très timide, s'émerveillait de tout et de rien... Il caressa les hiboux de chez _Eeylops_, admira les balais et leurs accessoires, gouta avec joie la bièraubeurre que ses parents lui offrirent de bon coeur... Il salua toutes les personnes dans l'allée, et sourit en les entendant parler ensuite entre elles :

- Oh qu'il est mignon...

- Il est bien élevé...

- Je suppose qu'il va à Poudlard ? Tu es en quelle année ? Troisième, comme mon fils ?

Remus sourit au fond de lui... Ici aussi sa maladie jouait contre lui, en le faisant paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était... Mais maintenant peu lui importait, sa lycanthropie ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller à Poudlard !

- Non, Madame, je rentre seulement en première année, répondit-il très poliment.

- Ah bon ? Et bien tu paraît vraiment grand pour ton âge ! Tu n'auras aucun mal à te faire respecter au moins, ajouta-t'elle malicieusement.

Cela le mit encore plus de bonne humeur... pas qu'il ait envie de s'imposer, ni même de se mettre en avant, mais tant qu'à faire, il préférait ne pas être le souffre-douleur du groupe. Il était vraiment que Remus était plutôt grand pour son âge... C'était un des avantages à être lycanthrope, avec le développement des sens, comme l'ouïe et l'odorat. Mais, bon, le jeune garçon n'avait jamais cherché à dépasser les autres, de quelle façon que ce soit, et sa taille le mettait trop en avant à son goût... Il espérait que certaines personnes de son âge à Poudlard soient plus grandes que lui... Mais pas trop quand même, hein ?

Ensuite, les trois Lupin se rendirent à la banque Gringotts... Il n'étaient pas spécialement pressés, puisqu'ils pouvaient enfin profiter d'une journée en famille, avec joie et bonne humeur. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle, haute, aux murs bleus en briques. L'escalier qui menait aux bureau d'accueil était immense, et brillait de propreté. Le gobelin qui les accueillit se nommait Egrik, comme l'avait lu Remus sur la chemise grise que portait la créature. Quelques vagues souvenirs revinrent en mémoire au jeune loup-garou. C'est ainsi qu'il s'adressa au gobelin avec plus d'assurance que tout sorcier "normal" aurait pu le faire... On ne pouvait pas dire que Remus ait jamais été peureux ou lache, bien sûr, mais plutôt reservé.

- Bonjour, ... Monsieur ? Je... j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous. J'ai appris que vous étiez à la base de toute la fortification de cette banque, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Le gobelin à l'air hostile parut surpris puis se reprit quelque peu.

- Euh... Oui, vous êtes bien informé, M. Lupin. Il esquissa un sourire qui était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Et bien, contiua Remus qui était heureux d'avoir retenu ce qu'il avait lu il y avait bien longtemps, je l'ai lu dans _" Les endroits fabuleux de notre monde " _il y a 4 ans.

- Il y a 4 ans ? Mais vous avez une mémoire inouïe ! Je vous prédis de très bons résultats à Poudlard, soyez en sûr. Le gobelin paraissait franchement amical, même si ses oreilles pointues et ses ongles en formes de lames ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

Remus rougit. Il avait l'habitude des compliments mais pensait qu'il ne les méritait pas.

- Oh et bien je l'espère, Monsieur Egrik.

Un petit toussotement de Mme. Lupin leur rappella qu'ils devaient se rendre au coffre 281. Ils prirent place dans un wagonnet, qui les conduisit à ( trop ) vive allure dans le dédale des couloirs de Gringotts. Remus, trop enchanté, ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, mais sa mère, elle, devenait de plus en plus verdâtre et se retenait de vomir. Tout à coup, le wagonnet s'arrêta, et les quatre passagers en descendirent. Le gobelin passa son long doigt sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit docilement. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. La salle était vraiment petite, lui n'aurait pu se tenir debout dedans. Au centre se trouvait une petite pile de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze. M. Lupin en prit en poignée.

- Je tiens à t'offrir quelquechose pour ta rentrée, fils, je suis si fier de toi !

Remus était mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas que son père utilise son argent pour cela, mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas le blesser en refusant un présent. Il refléchit quelques secondes avant de dire :

- J'aimerais bien un livre, Papa... un livre original.

Ses parents acquiescèrent avec une lueur de fierté dans leurs yeux. Remus était bien heureux de leur faire plaisir. Il se fit la promesse de leur écrire très souvent quand il serait à Poudlard.

Les trois Lupin et Egrik retournèrent dans le wagonnet, au grand dam de Mme. Lupin. Après un trajet des plus inconfortables, Remus sortit enfin de la banque, en remerciant encore le gobelin, qui lui serra la main de ses doigts immenses, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Puis le jeune loup-garou et ses parents se rendirent dans la première boutique : _" Ollivanders, fabriquant de baguettes magiques ". _Le propriétaire impressionna un peu Remus, en lui parlant de grandes choses à accomplir et de destin difficile, lorsqu'il choisit sa baguette. D'après Ollivander, elle était parfaite pour la métamorphose et les sorts de défense, mais un peu faible en charmes... Cela fit sourire Remus qui se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour se transformer. Il paya les 3 gallions que coutaît la baguette grâce à la bourse que lui avait accordée Dumbledore. Il la prit en main et la fit tourner entre ses doigts... Elle était légère, assez souple mais sans plus, agréable. Elle lui plaisait déjà ! Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'essayer. Mais sa fébrilité fut de courte durée.

- Sachez cependant, jeune homme, que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous servir de cette baguette avant votre rentrée à Poudlard. L'usage de la magie est interdit aux " premier cycle ", lui dit le vieil homme.

Remus ne montra pas sa déception... Après tout le mois d'août passerait vite, il en était sûr ! Il dit au revoir à l'étrange vendeur, puis sortit de la boutique en compagnie de ses parents. La famille continua son chemin et ils arrivèrent à la boutique de livres et manuels scolaires, _" Fleury et Boot ". _Ils payèrent la longue liste de grimoires de Remus, vraiment soulagés d'avoir réussi à obtenir un bourse. Bien sûr, la plupart des livres étaient d'occasion, mais leur état était vraiment correct. Ensuite, le père du jeune lycanthrope lui rappella sa promesse et lui dit de choisir deux livres. Remus hésita longuement, se promenant entre les longues étagères contenant mille et mille ouvrages. Après vingts bonnes minutes, il se décida pour _" La métamorphose humaine à haut niveau " _et_ " Sorts de défense à l'usage des confirmés "_. Il espérait bien ainsi enrichir sa culture et son potentiel magique. Même si les sorts lui paraitraient sûrement très compliqués, il espérait en venir à bout avant la fin de sa scolarité. Son père fit un peu grise mine quand il entendit le prix, mais il était tout de même bien capable de faire ça pour son fils unique.

Remus sortit bien heureux de chez _" Fleury et Boot " _et se dirigea chez l'apothicaire, puis chez le marchand de chaudrons. Après l'achat de ses nombreux vêtements, chez _" Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers "_, il restait cinq gallions, six mornilles et neuf noises dans la petite bourse en cuir. Dumbledore lui avait bien conseillé de garder trois gallions, mais avait ajouté qu'il pouvait se servir du reste de l'argent pour s'acheter des confiseries, en lui recommendant les _Chocogrenouilles. _Prudent, le jeune homme garda ses cinq gallions; mais se servit des mornilles et des noises pour acheter deux paquets de _Chocogrenouilles_, des _Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue_, du jus de citrouille, et encore plein de confiseries en tous genres...

Ses achats terminés, il se promena seul dans le Chemin de Traverse, pendant que ses parents discutaient avec un demi-géant, du nom de Rubeus Hagrid, qui avait été à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux et qui était désormais garde-chasse au château. Il resta longtemps à observer les autres enfants. L'un faisait une scène à ses parents devant le magasin de Quidditch pour avoir le nouveau balai de course, le _Silverjet II_, un autre se faisait traîner par son père et hurlant, une jeune fille demandait un hibou grand-duc à sa grand-mère pour son anniversaire, qui serait dans quatre mois... Remus se surprit à les envier plus qu'à les mépriser... Il rêvait tant de cette vie. Il fit même un clin d'oeil discret à un jeune gaçon qui s'enfuyait après avoir faussé compagnie à sa mère, une sorcière à l'air plus que revêche et qui toisait tout le monde; alors qu'il n'avait pas dans ses habitudes de se mêler des affaires des autres.

Mais l'heure de rentrer arriva. Remus rejoignit ses parents, salua Hagrid, et ils prirent le chemin de la petite maison nommée _Les Orchidées_. A peine arrivé, le jeune loup-garou se précipita dans sa chambre, et se mit à lire ses manuels scolaires, en commençant par celui de métamorphose. Cela ne lui paraissait pas très compliqué, il avait hâte de passer à la pratique... Finalement ses vacances s'annonçaient meilleures que les précédentes !

**A suivre...**

Merci d'avoir lu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;-) Je sais, cette partie n'est pas réussie, cela s'améliore au chapitre 2, je le trouve pas mal !


	2. Chapitre 1 suite

Re ! J'ai fait vite car cette partie est déjà écrite... c'est la même période vue par James. Enfin, du côté de James. J'espère que cela va vour plaire, parce que moi je me suis bien amusée. Je dois quand même vous dire que je prefère le chapitre 2. Je sais, pour la longueur, il est pas génial, mais il faut dire que c'est la suite du chapitre 1 !

Alors, j'ajoute aussi que je ne suis pas contre les reviews ; ) ! ( et encore merci à Sweety :p )

Lok'

**James...**

James Potter était assis sur un lit en bois, le matelas recouvert d'un drap rouge brodé de doré. Le fils de William et Suzan Potter était le portrait craché de son père... des cheveux bruns très foncés et particulièrement ébourrifés, des yeux bruns, et un sourire en coin qui accompagnait la plupart de ses paroles. Il tenait négligemment dans sa main un balai, qu'il était censé cirer s'il voulait pouvoir le garder, mais ses yeux se promenaient plutôt au plafond à ce moment. Il n'avait aucune envie de nettoyer l'objet, et avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire en cet instant : nourrir Dreeda, la magnifique chouette noire et rouge qu'il avait reçue pour son anniversaire, ou bien mettre en place de belles farces... Bien sûr James savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer la magie, mais il trouvait cela immensèment dommage. Alors le jour où son père avait laissé trainer sa baguette, James l'avait prise et cachée dans sa chambre. William avait cherché son bien partout pendant une semaine, puis en avait rachetée une autre... le petit brun n'ayant pas eu le courage d'avouer. Depuis, James n'avait pas regretté son acte, puisqu'il pouvait désormais pratiquer la magie sans problèmes. Comme le jour où il avait de loin transformé le chaudron de sa mère en poulet... Sa magie ne lui servait bien entendu que pour les blagues, James n'orait jamais commis le sacrilège d'ouvrir un livre de cours avant d'avoir à le faire.

Le petit ébouriffé sembla profondèment s'ennuier, puis il lui vint une idée pour ne pas avoir à nettoyer le balai.

- Kooly ? appela-t'il doucement, afin de ne pas se faire entendre par ses parents.

On entendit un doux craquement, puis apparut dans la pièce une créature plutôt curieuse, avec des oreilles ressemblant à des chauves-souris et deux gros yeux globuleux de la taille de balles de tennis.

- Oui Maître ? demanda l'elfe de maison personnel de James Potter, vous vouliez quelquechose, Maître ?

- Et bien Kooly, j'aimerais bien que tu me nettoies ce balai, ciré et tout, je veux qu'il soit nickel ! fit le fils Potter en mettant l'objet dans les bras de l'elfe.

- Avec plaisir, Maître ! répondit poliment la créature, qui jeta de petits sorts rapides qui eurent pour effet de faire briller le balai.

James s'étendit sur son lit, et se perdit dans le rêve qu'il faisait le plus souvent : il volait au dessus de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Sur le manche de son balai on pouvait lire _Silverjet II _italiques et argentées, et à côté, en lettres plus fines, James Potter. Le vent lui ébourrifait encore plus les cheveux, et il avait une impression intense de liberté. Il sentit quelquechose frissonner entre ses doigts et sut avant d'ouvrir sa main qu'allait s'en échapper le Vif d'or qu'il venait d'attrapper avec une grande virtuosité, sous les yeux haineux des joueurs de Serpentard. Lui était bien évidemment un Gryffondor, courageux, intelligent...

James se posa et serra la main de tous ses admirateurs... Parmi lesquels se trouvait le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qu'il vénérait par-dessus tout.

James était encore dans ses pensées quand il entendit la voix de sa mère, qui l'appelait d'en bas de l'escalier.

- Jamesounet ! Viens voir qui est là en bas !

- J'arrive, Maman, fit le jeune homme brun sans enthousiasme.

James descendit les escaliers en maugréant. Mais il eut une très bonne surprise en arrivant dans le salon.

- Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t'il.

- Lui-même, répondit le vieux sorcier. Heureux de te revoir James. Je suis passé, et en même temps j'ai quelquechose à te donner, ajouta-t'il avec un clin d'oeil.

James était piqué de curiosité.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Une lettre de Poudlard... peut-être voudras-tu la lire ? demanda Dumbledore avec désinvolture.

- Hein ? Jamesounet a reçu sa lettre ? Mais c'est formidaaaaable ! S'écria Suzan Potter.

- James ? s'enquit Dumbledore, voyant la joie modérée du garçon.

- Ben je m'attendais plus à autre chose...

- Mais voyons ? Tu ne voulais pas aller à Poudlard ? s'étonna sa mère.

- Si bien sûr, mais je savais déjà que j'irai... répondit l'intéressé, un peu vantard.

- Et bien c'est cela ! James est le plus grand sorcier du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas au courant qu'il existe des Cracmols aussi dans les grandes familles de sorciers ? fit Suzan, un peu plus sévère.

- Si je sais Maman, mais puisque je te dis que je le savais déjà !

- Et comment peux tu en être sûr, James Potter ? répliqua-t'elle.

- Et bien... commença le petit brun.

- Je suis sûr que ton fils a de bonnes raisons d'en être sûr, Suzie, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas surpris de retrouver la baguette de William dans la chambre de ce petit garnement, n'est-ce pas James ? Je me trompe ? lui demanda-t'il en le regardant dans les yeux, ce que James trouvait vraiment déplaisant car il avait l'impression que le vieux mage pouvait lire _dans sa tête_.

James hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite, sous l'air effaré de sa mère.

- Non mais c'est pas possible ? Mon propre fils ? Voler son père ? Tu vas voir, James ! s'énerva la brave femme.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit le moment, Suzie, dit Dumbledore. laisse donc ton fils ouvrir sa lettre, et puis n'as tu jamais fait de bêtises dans ta jeunesse ?

La mère du garçon rougit un peu, puis tendit la lettre à son fils en essayant de reprendre contenance. De son côté, James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Dumbledore en personne prenait sa défense, alors que c'était lui qui avait fait passer tous ces décrets sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle ? Sees pensées furent de nouveau interrompues.

- Et bien, lis la ! le poussa sa mère.

A l'intérieur, James trouva la fameuse missive :

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE _

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Cher M. Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, cher M. Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-adjointe._

Il se tourna vers le vieux sorcier et demanda :

- Je vais aller à Gryffondor ?

- Et bien, répondit celui-ci, ce n'est pas moi qui choisit. Dumbledore prit alors le temps d'expliquer le déroulement de la Répartition, avec le rôle du Choixpeau. Puis il ajouta : Mais si c'était à moi de choisir, je t'orais bien entendu ouvert la porte de cette noble maison, et je ne dis pas cela uniquement parce que j'y ai fait mes études...

James n'en crut de nouveau pas ses oreilles... Si Dumbledore lui-même lui disait qu'il avait sa place à Gryffondor... !

- Tu as entendu Maman ? C'est sûr que je vais y aller, fit-il sans contenir son excitation.

- Oui mon Jamesounet.

- De toutes façons, James, le Choixpeau sera sensible à tes choix plus qu'à tes capacités, enchérit le vieil homme. Il t'enverra dans la maison qui pourra te permettre de satisfaire tes envies, tes choix.

- Moi ce que je veux plus tard, c'est être VOUS ! lança le jeune homme, tout sourire.

- Oh, tu me flattes beaucoup trop, James. Je ne suis qu'un homme comme tous les autres, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil envers James. Mais il est évident d'après tes pouvoirs que tu seras amené à avoir un grand avenir... Tu deviendras sans aucun doute un très grand sorcier, James.

James ne savait plus où se mettre. Jamais on ne l'avait ainsi complimenté ! Et par Dumbledore en plus, ce n'était pas rien !

- Bon, sur ce, je dois retourner à Poudlard, l'école m'attend ! dit le vieux mage. Suzie, puis-je te donner cette lettre, pour que tu la remettes à William ? En mains propres, ajouta-t'il, avec un regard appuyé vers James, ce qui prouvait qu'il savait très bien que si celui-ci la prenait en main, il ne pourrait se reenir de l'ouvrir. C'est très important.

- Pas de problèmes, Albus, ce sera fait. Je suppose que c'est le...

- Oui, le coupa ledit Albus. Mais n'en dit pas plus, il y a des oreilles indiscrètes ici, fit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil en direction du brun ébourriffé. Bon, et bien, au revoir Suzie, à bientôt James.

Un " Au revoir Albus " et un " Au revoir, _monsieur le Directeur_ " retentirent en même temps. Cela fit sourire le vieil homme, qui disparut dans un léger bruissement de cape.

Suzan se tourna vers son fils.

- Et bien, Jamesounet, il n'y à qu'un endroit où nous pouvons trouver ce dont nous avons besoin : le _Chemin de Traverse_ ! Nous attendrons ton père, je dois rester ici. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller demain !

- D'ac Maman ! Bon en attendant, je retourne en haut ! dit le jeune James, avec désinvolture.

Il remonta la volée de marches, et se glissa dans sa chambre, où se trouvait toujours le fidèle Kooly. Il reprit le balai, le jeta dans son armoire. " Pfff j'orais même pas le droit de l'utiliser à Poudlard ! Nianiania, pas de balais pour les "première année" ! ". Puis il réfléchit et finit par se dire qu'il pourrait peut-être transgresser cette règle à l'aide d'un sortilège _Accio_, qui lui permettrait d'attirer le balai à distance; avant de revenir sur terre : il ne pourrait jamais faire voler le balai sur une telle distance, et même s'il le pouvait, il se ferait obligatoirement remarquer par quelques Moldus. James soupira, essaya de se faire à l'idée qu'il serait privé de _Quidditch_ pendant une année entière, mais n'y parvint pas. Décidèment, cette année risquait d'être longue ! Mais bon, après tout, tout le monde là-haut ou presque le connaitrait, il serait sûrement _le_ mec à connaître de l'école. Ses parents étaient très connus dans le monde sorcier, et James fréquentait déjà la plupart des enfants de son âge du monde magique d'Angleterre. Il était déjà célèbre et respecté.

Lorsque son père rentra, le soir, la première chose qu'il entendit fut :

- Jaaaaaaaaaaaamesounet a reçu sa lettre ! hurlé par Suzan Potter.

L'auror ne feignit même pas la surprise.

- Bonne nouvelle ! Je l'emmène demain, ça te va ?

- C'est justement ce que je vous avais prévu, renchérit la femme. Sa liste est là, sur la table. Et il y a aussi la lettre d'Albus. Il veut lui laisser la surprise. C'est déjà tellement gentil de sa part !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je pense que ce sera le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de James. Reste à savoir s'il le mérite... se demanda William Potter.

- Mais oui, il le mérite. Il a toujours été le fils dont tu rêvais, non ? Il est peut-être temps de lui dire.

- Tu as raison. Je l'emmènerai demain sur le _Chemin de Traverse _et en plus du cadeau d'Albus, je lui achèterai un énorme paquet de friandises à partager dans le _Poudlard Express_ ! Comme nous le faisions il n'y a pas si longtemps ajouta-t'il avec un petit sourire.

Sa femme lui rendit, puis elle lui proposa de passer à table. " Appelle Jamesounet, s'il te plait, on mange. "

- James ? fit le père.

- Oui ? Quoi ? s'enquit le garçon, un peu exaspéré.

- A table ! lui fut-il répondu.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

James descendit les escaliers à une vitesse folle, ce qui fit sourire son père.

- On reconnait bien notre James, toujours affamé !

- Hé oui ! J'espère qu'il y aura assez à manger à Poudlard !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, même moi je ne mourrais pas de faim, c'est pour te dire, dit son père en rigolant.

La petite famille se mit à pouffer, faisant des commentaires plus ou moins sympathiques sur William.

le lendemain, James se réveilla en sursaut, et la première vision qu'il eut fut celle de deux gros yeux globuleux, ceux de Kooly.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda James d'une voix pâteuse. Il avait l'habitude de se lever au plus tôt à 9 heures, et il était... 6 heures ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! L'horloge ne devait pas fonctionner !

- Le maître doit se lever, dit l'elfe d'une voix douce mais ferme. Le maître doit aller sur le _Chemin de Traverse_, et il vaut mieux y aller tôt pour éviter une attaque, à ce que dit votre père.

Le petit brun maudit à voix basse Voldemort et sa clique de Mangemorts pour lui avoir volé 3 précieuse heures de sommeil. L'elfe de maison couina de terreur à l'évocation du nom maudit, mais une réplique cinglante de son jeune maître le fit de taire :

- Kooly ! Je t'interdis de t'abaisser au niveau des idiots qui ont peur de prononcer son nom ! Voldemort n'est qu'un homme. Il est trop heureux que vous le craigniez ! Pour la peine, tu vas devoir hurler 3 fois " Voldemort ", ordonna James.

Le pauvre serviteur supplia, grimaça, mais son maître ne voulait rien entendre. Alors il prit sur lui pour respecter l'ordre donné.

- V... V... Vol...

- Allez ! Dépèche toi ! Je n'ai pas tout mon temps ! cria James, énervé.

- Voldemort ! L'elfe se cacha aussitôt derrière une porte, comme si le fait de dire ce nom ferait apparaître la personne qui le portait.

- Encore ! Il te reste deux fois ! Et plus fort !

- Voldemort ! VOLDEMORT ! hurla le pauvre Kooly, en proie à une peur panique.

Alors que James allait féliciter son elfe, une voix raisonna du bas des escaliers :

- C'EST QUOI ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE ? JAMES ! JE TE CROYAIS PLUS PRUDENT ET PLUS MATURE !

- U... Ui Papa, fit celui-ci d'une petite voix, qui n'avait rien de celle qu'employait le jeune garçon quelques minutes plus tôt. Excuse moi.

- Tu es excusé... Si tu te dépèches ! répondit la voix, plus douce.

James souffla. Il l'avait encore échappé belle. pourquoi donc cette idée lui était-elle passée par la tête ? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne le regrettait pas, malgré la punition qui s'était annoncée.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, d'une robe de sorcier bordeaux, cousue de doré. Peut être avait-il l'impression qu'ainsi tout le monde le reconnaîtrait en temps que Gryffondor ! Il descendit les escaliers, avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner ( composé de jus de citrouille, et de toast que son père avait laissées brûler ), puis de rendit dans le bureau de son père, où celui-ci l'attendait, un bol de poudre verte à la main.

Le jeune James Potter en prit une bonne poignée, la jeta dans le feu, s'y avança en disant " Chemin de Traverse ". Aussitôt la sensation attendue l'envahit. Il eut l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il était secoué dans tous les sens, et les flammes semblaient lui lécher le corps. Il fit un atterrissage plutôt dur, dans la cheminée du _Chaudron Baveur_, un pub miteux de Londres, qui renfermait une clientèle douteuse pour tout Moldu qui se respecte. Mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. En effet, le _Chaudron Baveur_ était le pub le plus fréquenté du monde sorcier, car il avait la particularité d'ouvrir le _Chemin de Traverse_, l'allée commerciale par excellence chez les mages et sorciers.

James attendit la lueur verte qui lui indiquerait l'arrivée de son père. Lorsque celui fut sorti de la cheminée, ils saluèrent toutes les personnes présentes. James vit avec bonheur que tout le monde le connaissait, ici aussi, son père étant l'Auror que tout le monde voyait pour prendre la direction du Srvice des Aurors l'année suivante.

Puis le père et le fils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du pub, et se retrouvèrent dans le _Chemin de Traverse_. James n'était pas spécialement heureux d'avoir à faire ses courses scolaires, mais il espérait pouvoir faire un tour dans le magasin de _Quidditch_, et donc essayait de supporter les longues minutes passées à essayer différentes robes noires, à choisir ses grimoires, et à payer les différents ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour son année de Potions. Finalement, son père lui dit :

- C'est bon, James, on peut rentrer ? avec un petit air malicieux, sachant très bien que ledit James ne supporterait pas de ne pas passer chez _Quidditch et Cie_

- Papa ! On peut pas aller au magasin ? J'te previens si on y va pas, je pète une crise ! menaça le petit ébourriffé.

- Bon OK, OK tu as gagné... Mais 5 minutes, hein ? Pas plus ! fit William, tout en pensant que leur petit détour durerait au minimum 3 heures.

- Oui pas promis, répondit le jeune homme, avec une désinvolture totale.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans la boutique, dans laquelle se trouvait une atmosphère spéciale, une atmosphère dûe au jeu le plus prisé parmi les sorciers : le Quidditch. Toutes les conversations étaient portées vers ce sujet " Savais-tu que le nouvel attrappeur des Tornades a été blessé à l'entraînement ? " ou " C'est sûr et certain, les Canons vont gagner cette année... ". James était enfin dans son élément.

Il flâna entre les rayons, prenant par-ci et par-là divers petits accessoires pour le balai de son père... Jusqu'à ce que son regar tombe sur un objet particulier, un _Silverjet II_, le balai le plus rapide et le plus fiable du monde entier. James en avait rêvé tout l'été ! Il admira pendant de longues minutes sa courbure, son manche, ses lettres italiques et argentées... Avant de se rendre compte que son père le regardait d'un air plutôt résigné.

- J'étais sûr que tu serais là, James. Il te plaît vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Papa, il me le faut a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t ! Avec, c'est certain, je gagnerai tous mes matchs ! Je serais joueur professionnel ! Allez Papa, dit oui ! Il est normal qu'un joueur de mon talent, sans me vanter, possède un balai à son niveau !

William sourit un peu au manque de modestie de son fils. Puis il répondit :

- Voyons, James, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Tu as déjà un balai, et en plus, les "première année" n'ont pas le droit d'en possèder un !

- Pfff, je peux passer outre cette règle ! Il me le faut ! fit le petit Potter.

- Fais gaffe, mon fils, tu risques bien de te retrouver à Serpentard si tu continues ! pouffa l'Auror.

- Beuuuuuuuuurk ! Jamais !

- Alors tu dois respecter cette règle, déclara William, gagnant ainsi la "bataille".

James s'énerva un peu, puis il essaya de nouveau de convaincre son père. Finalement, celui-ci dit :

- Tu as énormèment de chance, James Potter, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte, d'avoir de telles connaissances. Puis il s'en fut vers le comptoir, sous le regard ébahi de son fils. Il sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'avait laissée Dumbledore et qui disait :

_Ecole de sorcellerie Poudlard_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Je, sous-signé Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, donne l'autorisation à James Potter de possèder un balai magique à Poudlard bien qu'il n'en soit qu'à sa première année d'études. De plus, par cette présente, vous voudrez bien extraire de mon coffr, le numéro 002, l'argent nécessaire à l'achat du SilverJet II._

_Avec mes respects,_

_A. Dumbledore._

- Waouh ! fut la seule chose que réussit à dire James. C'était donc ça, le cadeau de Dumbledore ! Ses parents avient raison, c'éatit le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu jusque là !

- Maman ! J'ai mon balai ! hurla le petit Jamesounet dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui. Je vais dans le jardin l'essayer ! Et il courut dehors.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu tord, fit Suzan à son mari, lorsque son fils fut sorti. Ce cadeau ne va sûrement pas nous apporter que des joies, ajouta-t'elle avec un demi-sourire, mi-angoissé, mi-amusé.

James passa donc le reste de ses vacances à jouer au Quidditch avec son père et à continuer ses blagues ( auxquelles s'ajoutait maintenant celle de passer au dessus de ses parents ou invités en rase-motte avec son balai, juste pour les décoiffer ! ).

**FIN DU CHAP 1**

Alors ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ?


	3. Dans le Poudlard Express

Me revoilà ! Et oui, j'écris, j'écris ! Et en plus, je mène de front des One shots... J'attends les applaudissements loool ! Mes exams sont passés ( épreuves anticipées du BAC ) donc là je suis vraiment en vacances. Donc j'écrirai plus vite. D'autant que pour l'instant j'ai tout plein d'idées !

Alors ce chapitre est celui que je préfère pour l'instant. J'espère que comme moi vous allez l'aimer. Il décrit la rencontre des futurs Maraudeurs... au départ, il devait être plus long. Puis au fur et à mesure de l'écriture je me suis rendu compte que comme ça il était bien. Sinon après vous n'aurez plus rien à lire ! LOOOL allez, lisez ;-)

PS : J'aime toujours autant les reviews, n'hésitez pas ! J'en ai reçu quelques -unes pour les deux premiers chapitres, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Ainsi, si vous écrivez, je sorrai si quelqu'un lit, et si quelqu'un aime.

**Chap 2 : Dans le Poudlard Express...**

- Et n'oublie pas de ne pas adresser la parole aux sang-de-bourbe !

L'ordre raisonna. Le garçon a qui il était adressé se réveilla de sa léthargie. Ses yeux bleu-gris montraient parfaitement son ennui. Heureusement pour lui, une mèche de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène les cachaient du regard de sa mère. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux que celle-ci ne s'en rende pas compte, s'il avait l'intention de monter dans le train, dans ce train qui l'emmènerait si loin de sa famille et de ses obsessions. La famille du jeune Sirius Black était particulièrement connue dans le monde sorcier. Mais pas particulièrement en bien. Les Black, une authentique famille de sang-purs, se targait de ne pas se mêler aux gens non issus de familles sorcières, autrement dit, les sang-mêlés, et les sang-de-bourbe. Leur plus grande opinion était qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux autres, tous simplement à cause de leur sang. Et aussi de leur richesse. Et donc Mme.Black n'avait de cesse de répéter à son fils aîné qu'il devait faire honneur à sa famille, et surtout, surtout ne pas approcher ces " racailles ", que l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, avait accepté dans son école.

Sirius avait donc grandi dans la haine des autres. Enfin, c'était ce que sa mère avait voulu. Bien sûr, Sirius pensait qu'il était meilleur que les autres, mais pas réellement à cause de son sang; il était supérieur parce qu'il était plus fort, plus beau et évidemment serait meilleur mage. D'après lui, cette histoire de sang n'était que balivernes. Sa mère l'avait sévèrement puni pour avoir proféré de telles " horreurs ", bien sûr. Mais tout glissait sur le jeune homme. Il allait bientôt être libre de ses opinions, pouvoir choisir ses camarades - il avait toutes ses années été obligé de fréquenter ses cousines, deux filles qui étaient pour lui haïssables -, et vivre sa vie. C'était ce qu'il pensait, ce matin là, sur le quai 9 3/4.

- Oui Maman, répondit-il ironiquement. Il parlerait à qui il voulait ! Peut être pas aux sang-de-bourbe, d'accord, mais quand même. Il choisirait ses relations lui-même. Sa mère n'orait aucun pouvoir sur lui. Personne. Jamais. Il s'en était fait la promesse la première fois que sa mère l'avait soumis au sortilège _Doloris_ ( pourtant interdit dans la communauté sorcière, et qui revenait à un aller-simple pour _Azkaban_, la prison des sorciers, si celui qui l'avait jeté était pris. ). Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Le jeune Sirius Black, donc, pris place ce 1er septembre à 11H précises, dans le _Poudlard Express_, avec le sentiment d'être enfin lui-même. Il se trouva un compartiment vide. Enfin presque, à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Un autre garçon était assis et lisait. Malgré son jeune âge ( il devait avoir 11 ou 12 ans ), il paraissait vieux. Et mauvais. Ses cheveux noirs et gras pendait devant ses yeux, qui lançaient des regards haineux. Son nez crochu lui donnait particulièrement un air méchant. Il ne leva même pas les yeux sur Sirius, qui fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le train s'ébranla. Peu de temps après - environ 20 minutes d'après ce que pensait Sirius - la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître trois jeunes gens. Deux d'entres eux devaient avoir 15 ou 16 ans. Sirius reconnut sa cousine, Bellatrix Black, aux cheveux noirs et à la machoîre carrée. Ses yeux particulièrement étaient terrifiants, cruels. Il ne connaissait pas le deuxième larron.

- Ohoh ! Mais qui voilà, fit la _douce et tendre_ Bellatrix d'une voix manièrée, à son cousin. Mais c'est le petit bébé Sirius... ajouta-t'elle d'un air méchant. Je te présente mon fiancé : Rodolphus Lestrange, parfaitement pur et digne de moi.

Sirius renifla. Il n'aimait vraiment pas sa cousine. Il se jura de lui faire payer tout cela. Il rétorqua :

- Je ne suis pas un bébé, _Bella_. Et pourrais-je savori ce que tu fais avec lui ? demanda-t'il en lançant un regard interrogateur vers le petit enfant qui était avec eux et qui paraissait terrifié, tenu entre les deux Serpentards.

- Oh... Et bien en fait je lui souhaite la bienvenue. Je vais te montrer comment on traite les inférieurs, Sirius. Tu n'aurs plus qu'à prendre exemple, fit-elle avec une expressin mauvaise sur le visage. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, sous le regard horrifié de la jeune victime, qui était tenu par Rodolphus. Elle jeta un sort avec dédain :

- _Tarentallegra_ ! Les jambes du pauvre enfant se mirent à bouger follement toutes seules, sous le rire des deux Serpentards, la compassion de Sirius et l'indifférence totale du garçon aux cheveux gras. Bellatrix se mit à faire pleuvoir les sorts. Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais fait de magie, sa mère le lui avait interdit et avait confisqué sa baguette pour plus de sureté. _Pense à un sort_, se dit-il, _n'importe quoi_... Le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Expelliarmus, mais il savait parfaitement que cela se retournerait contre lui. Son sort n'aboutirait sûrement pas, et sa cousine s'en prendrait à lui après en avoir fini avec l'autre. Quelle était la devise de Serpentard ? Sauver sa peau... Le courage Gryffondorien ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Mais quelquechose poussa le jeune Sirius à agir. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, il se sentit plus Gryffondor que Serpentard ou même Black. Avant que Bellatrix ai pu avoir la moindre réaction, il cria :

- _Expelliarmus_ ! en bradissant sa baguette.

A son immense surprise, le sort eu l'effet escompté - et même beaucoup plus. Sa cousine fut projetée dans les airs, et atterit contre la porte qui trembla. Elle paraissait stupéfaite, et même plus que ça, presque apeurée, au grand plaisir de Sirius. Elle se releva péniblement, et bientôt les deux fiancés fesaient face au jeune garçon, qui regrettait tout de même un peu de s'être mis dans cette situation. Il se prépara à se défendre, mais il entendit des bruits dans le couloir, qui firent tourner les têtes de Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

- C'est là !

- Allons les aider !

- Rictusempra, jeta un des nouveaux arrivants. Rodolphus Lestrange de plia en deux, sur le sol. Le coupable du sort, qui n'était autre que James Potter, se tourna vers Bellatrix. Tiens tiens ! Une Mangemort ! Tu n'es pas encore à Azkaban ? Je t'y croyais, avec tes parents, et votre grand ami Voldemort !

Tout le monde frémit à ce nom, même le gars au nez crochu.

- Tu oses dire son nom ? demanda Bellatrix avec dédain... Tu dois être bien imprudent... Ou bête. D'après ce que je sais des Gryffondors, tu dois être les deux, James Potter !

- Les Gryffondors sont forts et intelligents, répliqua-t'il. Les Serpentards sont vils et faibles, toujours dans les jupes de leur _Maître_ ! Dégage, avec ton copain. Mon père peut venir s'occuper de toi si tu le prefères ! ajouta-t'il avec un brin de prétention.

Les deux Serpentards semblèrent juger que cela n'était pas très intéressant pour eux, et prirent la fuite, non sans avoir menacé le petit brun, l'auitre garçon aux cheveux châtains qui se tenait à côté de lui, le petit gros blondinet qui était caché derrière la porte, et bien sûr Sirius.

- Je vous préviens, vous tous ! Nous aurons notre revanche !

- Je n'attends que ça, Bella ! siffla Sirius d'un air mauvais. Et il se tourna vers les autres : Merci !

- De rien, fit tout de suite James. Nous aiderons quiconque souhaite se débarrasser de ces _Black_ - il avait prononcé ce nom avec répulsion, dégout - ! Je m'appelle James Potter, fils de William Potter. Je rentre en première année. Et bien sûr, je vais à Gryffondor ! Il s'assit sur la banquette, loin du mec aux cheveux gras.

Sirius se sentait un peu mal à l'aise... Mais bon, lui ne se sentait pas plus Black que ça, et il avait vraiment envie d'être ami avec le nouveau venu.

- Je m'appelle Sirius. Je rentre moi aussi en première année, dit-il en ne dévoilant pas plus que ce qu'il devait.

- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? Tu vas aller dans quelle maison ? demanda inopinèment le petit brun.

- Je... Sirius Black, descendant de la plus grande famille de sang-purs de toute la Grande-Bretagne, cousin germain de Bellatrix Black, que tu viens de voir sortir, et je vais certainement aller à Serpentard, comme tous les membres de ma famille, répondit-il très vite. Maintenant si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je vais sortir de ce compartiment avant que tu ne continues ta tâche de " te débarrasser de ces Black ". Et il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit. Il ferma la porte avec une telle violence que la vitre vola en éclats. Il ne prit pas la peine de la réparer, de toutres façons il ne connaissait même pas le sort qui le lui aurait permit.

James était bouche bée. Sirius _Black_ ? Ce garçon venait de sauver un enfant de moldus de Bellatrix, la Serpentard la plus crainte de tout Poudlard, et il disait s'appeler Black ? Impossible ! Il déglutit et se tourna vers les deux autres élèves qui étaient venus leur prêter main forte.

- Euh... et toi ? Il avait reprit son ton arrogant qui lui allait si bien.

- Moi ? demanda doucement Lupin, sentant le regard de James sur lui.

- Oui, toi, sourit celui-ci. Lui, je le connais. C'est Peter Pettigrow, sa mère travaille au Ministère, dit-il en fixant le petit garçon rondouillard à l'air sympathique.

- Et bien. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Je rentre aussi cette année à Poudlard. J'aimerais être soit à Serdaigle, soit à Gryffondor. _Si je reste assez longtemps_, ajouta-t'il pour lui-même. _Si tu savais, petit Potter, ce que je suis, tu aurais une réaction encore pire que face à un Black !_

- A Serdaigle ? Les Serdaigle sont tous ennuyeux ! rétorqua l'ébourriffé.

Remus sourit légèrement.

- Sérieux, seulement... fit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

- Bon, je te crois ! Enfin, en espérant que tu seras avec moi à Gryffondor ! Lui, dit-il en se tournant vers Peter, il ira à Poufsouffle, sûr et certain ! Et l'autre, continua-t'il avec une grimace de dégout, il a parfaitement sa place à Serpentard.

Mais en disant cela, James Potter se rendait bien compte qu'il ne le pensait pas. Ce Sirius Black le fascinait. Peut être les apparences étaient-elles trompeuses ? Peut être n'acceptait-il pas les opinions de sa famille. Il avait réellement envie d'aller le voir, aller s'excuser. Mais il se retint en pensant à ce que diraient ses parents s'ils savaient qu'il avait parlé avec un Black. Les Black sont fourbes et mauvais. Il soupira et entama la conversation avec les deux autres :

- Alors Peter ? Tu n'as toujours pas de balai ? demanda-t'il avec un mépris à peine contenu.

- N...non, répondit le petit blond, qui n'avait jusque là pas ouvert la bouche. Tu sais bien que j'ai peur de voler.

James rigola, lui donna une petite tape dans le dos et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras le meilleur professeur de vol du monde entier, mon petit Peter... Si tu le veux, évidemment.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Peter. Et qui ?

- Ben moi ! fit James, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Oh oui, je veux ! Tu es tellement... Tellement magnifique sur un balai ! s'extasia le petit garçon, qui semblait vouer un véritable culte au fils Potter.

Remus se tourna vers James, interrogatif :

- Tu es si bon que cela, s'enquit-il, interessé.

- Oh oui ! Je suis le meilleur ! Hein, Pete' ? se vanta le concerné.

- Bien sûr ! Peter Pettigrow paraissait, aux yeux de Remus, être le faire-valoir de James, la personne qui lui faisait avoir de l'importance. Lui ne semblait avoir de pré-dispositions pour rien, il était juste le " suiveur " de l'autre. Cela fit un peu de peine à Remus, qui se demandait comment on pouvait être heureux à rester derrière les autres, à avoir de la valeur uniquement par les actions des autres... C'est sûrement à cet instant que le jeune Remus se dit que l'amitié valait plus que tout, et que jamais il ne laisserait le petit Peter penser qu'il valait moins que les autres.

- Euh... Cela vous dérange si je sors un livre ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire pendant les vacances ? demanda-t'il.

James Potter fit une moue de dégout mais lui répondit que oui, que de toutes façons il avait quelquechose à faire, et il sortit de compartiment. Remus sortit sa " _Métamorphose humaine à haut niveau_ " et commança à lire. Peter, qui se retouvait esseulé, tenta d'engager la conversation avec l'autre occupant, le garçon aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu :

- Euh... Salut ! Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow. Et toi ?

L'autre parla pour la première fois, d'une voix douce et froide à la fois.

- Je ne parle pas à n'importe qui. Je surveille mes fréquentations, _moi_, dit-il méchamment.

Peter couina de surprise, puis se tut, et resta assis sur son siège. Remus eut pitié et fut tenté de fermer son livre pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais il se retint. Après tout, chacun devait aussi vivre sa vie, et il n'avait de toutes façons aucune envie que le petit blondinet le suive comme il le faisait avec James. Il reposa son regard sur son livre.

Les Métamorphomages

Les Métamorphomages sont des sorciers qui ont la capacité de changer leur apparence à volonté, sur une durée illimitée et sans baguette magique. Ce pouvoir apparait généralement à la naissance et ne peux s'acquérir avec l'expérience.

Sur la page de droite, Remus put voir différentes photos montrant des transformations. Un homme, au teint très mat, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur paraissait se concentrer, fronçant les sourcils et fermant les yeux, puis se retrouvait avec des cheveux d'un blond éclatant et des yeux bleus. Une fille d'une douzaine d'année s'amusait à faire prendre à son nez différentes formes plus originales les unes que les autres. Le jeune lycanthrope poursuivit sa lecture du chapitre, captivé.

Il est toutes fois possible d'acquérir des talents semblables à ceux des Métamorphomages grâce à la potion Polynectar, permettant de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne pendant une heure, ou plus pratiquement et plus durablement grâce à des sorts de métamorphose complexes, qui ont cependant une durée limitée dans le temps. Il est important de parfaitement maîtriser la magie de base et à niveau intermédiaire avant de tenter de les utiliser, car les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses.

Suivaient diverses photographies d"enfants et d'adultes défigurés, ou avec une partie du corps atrophiée ou hypertrophiée. Remus se promit d'enapprendre plus sur la métamorphose avant de s'y risquer. Il se replongea dans sa lecture, et découvrit une dizaine de pages remplies de fromaules magiques mises au point par des générations de sorciers.

Sirius s'était installé dans un autre compartiment. Pourquoi s'était-il emporté ainsi ? Il l'ignorait. En fait, les autres avaient les mêmes préjugés que sa famille : on est un Black, donc on est forcèment mauvais, et à la botte de Voldemort. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi. Il voulait changer tout cela. Il ne voulait pas suivre les pas de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Et puis, il s'était senti bien, dans le compartiment, avec James et les deux autres garçons. D'ailleurs, il était sûr que le garçon Potter n'était pas indifférent. C'était bien à _lui _qu'il s'était adressé en premier, non ? Sirius comptait dessus, en fait. Peut-être devrait-il aller s'excuser ? Oui, mais s'il le faisait et qu'il se faisait renvoyer par les trois garçons ? Il n'aurait plus qu'à s'asseoir à côté du mec louche au nez crochu. A cette pensée, il étouffa un rire.

Il fut coupé par un bruit, trahissant l'ouverture de la porte coulissante du compartiment. Cependant, en apparence personne n'entrait. Il demanda :

- Qui est là ?

- Chuuuut, lui fut-il répondu. Ne dis rien, je vais me faire repérer.

La porte se referma toute seule. Sirius était un peu effrayé mais se tut, après tout il était curieux de savoir qui était là, comment il s'était rendu invisible, et qu'est ce qu'il voulait. Il étouffa un cri. Devant lui était apparu James Potter, une cape de soie fine à la main, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je... Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été débile. Je n'en savais rien. On m'a toujours dit que les Black, comme les Malefoy par exemple, étaient des serviteurs de Voldemort.

Il y eut un blanc. Sirius demanda :

- Toi aussi ?

- Moi aussi quoi ? fit James, un peu surpris de la question.

- Toi aussi tu oses dire son nom, répondit le jeune Black, tranquillement.

- A Voldemort ? Ben oui... T'sais quoi, c'est qu'un homme ! Y'a pas de raisons d'avoir peur de dire ça !

- Je sais bien, mais mes parents sont d'un autre avis. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de prononcer ce nom devant eux... Comme s'il était _sacré_, ajouta-t'il avec une moue de dégoût. " Ne prononce pas ce nom, espèce de traître à ton rang, on l'appelle Seigneur des Tenèbres chez nous. " imita-t'il avec une voix haut perchée. Il haussa les yeux au ciel...

- Oulah ! En effet ils sont quand même spéciaux chez toi... Dumbledore nous a toujours dit de nous méfier de ceux qui l'appellent le Seigneur des Tenèbres en plus... fit James.

- Tu connais Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius, interessé.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est un ami de la famille. lui répondit l'autre garçon, pas peu fier. D'ailleurs, grâce à lui, j'ai un balai cet année ! Et pas n'importe quel balai ! Le nouveau _Silverjet II _!

- Non ? Tu rigoles ! Mais les " première année " n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un balai ! s'étonna Sirius.

- C'est à cela que sert l'amitié de Dumbledore, lui dit le jeune Potter. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort fasse des autorisations de posséder un balai à ses partisans !

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

- Non, en effet, répondit Sirius, plié en deux.

- Bon, coupa James. Va falloir qu'on retourne dans l'autre compartiment, parce que l'idée de laisser Peter avec l'autre graisseux ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

Il prit la cape et la mis dans sa poche. Sirius la remarqua de nouveau et s'enquit :

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ca, fit James en savourant l'effet qu'aurait sa réponse, c'est une cape d'invisibilité. Mon père me l'a donnée avant qu'on parte. mais n'en parle pas, s'il te plaît, je tiens à pouvoir profiter de ses avantages au maximum, ajouta-t'il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ca marche ! A condition que tu me la prêtes aussi... il fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Bien sûr ! Elle est assez grande pour deux de toutes façons ! J'ai bien l'intention d'aller explorer tout le château et d'aller jouer des tours à ces sales Serpentards !

- Hum ! fit Sirius, un peu rembruni.

- Oh, désolé, dit franchement James. J'avais oublié ! Mais bon, sérieusement, qui pourrait t'envoyer à Serpentard ? Tu n'as rien de leur lâcheté, de leur perfidie.

- J'espère que celui qui va nour répartir sera du même avis...

Les deux garçons sortirent côte-à-côte du compartiment. Une profonde amitié venait de naître. Peu leur importait désormais de savoir où ils iraient, ce qu'ils feraient. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus. Ils rentrèrent, puis s'assirent sur les banquettes, toujours collés. Peter sursauta quand il vit Sirius arriver, et couina. Le gars aux cheveux noirs gras et au nez crochu renifla d'un air méprisant et jetta un regard noir aux deux compères. Le seul qui avait l'air d'avoir vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer était le garçon aux cheveux chataîns et aux yeux miel, timide au possible, et qui tenait dans sa main son ouvrage. Sirius lui en fut de suite reconnaissant. Il prit la parole :

- Ben voilà, je suis toujours Sirius Black, ironisa-t'il, mais je ne mords pas, enfin, pas les _gens biens_. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre garçon, qui les fixait depuis leur entrée.

- Remus Lupin. Je... Je ne mords pas non plus - _Ah bon ? il n'en était pas sûr, de cela...- _ Il tenta un faible sourire, un peu timide et réservé.

- Et toi ? demanda Sirius au petit garçon blondinet, qui, il l'avait remarqué, s'était rapproché de la porte et donc par la même occasion éloigné de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé.

- M... Moi... C'est... C'est Peter. Peter Pettigrow. Le pauvre petit garçon tremblait de tous ses membres, et Sirius eut directement à son égard différents sentiments qui s'entremélaient : le mépris, la pitié, l'irritation. Il ne lui inspirait pas plus d'amitié que cela, et ne comprenait pas vraiment que James aime l'avoir à sa botte. Enfin bon, il était comme il était, et si James et Remus l'acceptaient, il le ferait aussi. Jusqu'à une certaine limite cependant.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par James.  
- Peter, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien te faire. Il est super sympa, tu sais ?

- Ou... Oui mais tout à l'heure tu as dit...

- Tout à l'heure je me suis trompé, le coupa le fils Potter. Il arrive même aux meilleurs de se tromper, comme le dit Dumbledore lui-même, ajouta-t'il pour se justifier.

- Ah ! D'accord alors. A partir de ce moment-là, le petit garçon roudouillard fut beaucoup moins distant avec Sirius. _Il est vraiment corps et âme pour James_, pensa celui-ci. _Je me demande ce qu'il fera si James lui demande de sauter par la fenêtre du train... _Il pouffa silencieusement.

Remus, quand à lui, était particulièrement tendu. Pourquoi avait-il choisi précisèment ce mot-là ? Pouvait-il savoir pour sa lycanthropie ? Normalement, non, mais peut-être qu'il avait deviné. Peut-être que sa façon d'être le trahissait. Il se promit de faire des efforts pour paraître plus normal, moins mystérieux. Il rangea son livre dans sa valise et écouta la conversation des autres. Du coin de l'oeil, il surveillait l'autre garçon, au nez crochu, qui les surveillait de la même façon. Il paraissait louche, celui-là. Mais James, Sirius et Peter ne semblait même pas s'être rendus compte de sa présence.

Peter s'était totalement décontracté et riait maintenant avec les deux autres. Si James avait dit que Sirius n'était pas dangereux, c'est qu'il ne l'était pas. Et si, en plus, Remus paraissait le trouver convenable, plus aucun doute n'était permis. Il mordit à pleine dents dans son chocogrenouille, pour découvrir sa carte de sorcier célèbre.

- Wouah ! J'ai Circé !

- Tu me l'échanges ? Je ne l'ai pas ! demanda James, avec un air sûr de lui.

- Euh... Oui, si tu veux. Peter semblait un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa nouvelle carte, mais apparemment il ne refusait rien au fils Potter. James, lui, était aux anges. Il ne lui manquait plus que trois cartes pour avoir la collection complète !

Ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte. Un grand garçon entra subitement dans le compartiment. D'après son habit, on pouvait deviner qu'il était né d'une grande famille. Sa robe noire en tissu fin contrastait cependant avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés, et son air de supériorité déplut tout de suite à James. D'habitude, c'était _lui _qui le prenait, cet air ! Le garçon toussota un peu, et fit, d'un ton très pompeux, qui laissait imaginer qu'il avait appris ce discours par coeur et le répétait à chaque personne qui pouvait l'entendre :

- En temps que préfet-en-chef, j'ai le devoir de vous dire que nous sommes presque arrivés, et que par conséquent, je vous serais gré de bien vouloir mettre vos tenues de sorciers. Merci.

Il fit colte-face d'un pas hautain, sous les rires des quatres compères. Qui ne faisaient pas attention aux regards haineux que leur portaient l'autre occupant du compartiment.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, fit James. Mais si je dois me déshabiller, pas devant _ça_. Il lança un regard vers le gars au nez crochu. Alors houste ! Va squatter ailleurs !

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? répondit l'intéressé d'un ton doucereux. Je suppose que c'est toi, le _grand_ Potter qui va m'y obliger ? Il sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Pas que lui ! Dirent en coeur Sirius et Peter. Remus était resté plus discret. Il ne voulait pas chercher les ennuis dès le premier jour. L'autre les regarda d'un air méprisant, retroussant sa lèvre supérieure.

- Et bien ! J'attends ! Montrez moi vos prouesses, jeunes traîtres à votre sang, amoureux des sangs-de-bourbe, cracha-t'il.

Il y eut un blanc. Un silence. Et cinq réactions différentes. Peter cria, choqué, et se recula le plus loin possible. _Quel garçon ignoble_, pensa-t'il... _Sangs-de-bourbe ! Il n'a pas pu prononcer ce mot !_ Mais il se rendit à l'évidence que si. Il frissonna. _S'il sait que je ne suis qu'un sang-mêlé... je suis mort ! _Le petit parçon rondouillard tremblait. Remus le remarqua et se rapprocha de lui. Il essaya de le calmer silencieusement, pendant que Sirius et James feraient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. _Pas question de me mêler à cela. Les insultes ne portent pas sur moi... Mieux vaut le laisser seul, avec ses valeurs idiotes. Il se rendra compte bien assez tôt de son erreur._ Sirius, lui, se leva, et, un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres, il commença une joute verbale avec leur nouvel ennemi commun.

- Répète un peu ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai dit : Montrez moi vos prouesses, jeunes traîtres à votre sang, amoureux des sangs-de-bourbe, fit-il calmement, avec un ton supérieur.

- Ne redit jamais ce mot devant nous. Ou tu auras à le payer très cher, ignoble immondice. Sirius, à ce moment, bien qu'il avait prononcé ses mots avec une lenteur incroyable, paraissait tellement furieux, que même James le trouva effrayant.

- Ohoh ! Et je suppose que c'est _vous_ - il avait largement accentué ce mot - qui allez m'en empêcher... Les Black et les Potter ne font pas bon ménage, rappelle-tois-en ! Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Black. Tes amis ne sont pas là où tu le crois ! Il avait dit ça comme il aurait proféré une menace. L'ambiance se refroidit encore, si c'était possible.

- Ce ne sont pas nos familles qui doivent décider de ce qu'on est. Ce sont nos choix personnels. Si _Sirius_ - Remus avait employé ce nom, et l'avait accentué, pour montrer que, pour lui, cela ne changeait rien qu'il s'appelle Black. Il ne l'avait pas choisi - pense qu'il à sa place avec James et Peter - Il s'était volontairement exclu, ne sachant pas si Sirius l'appréciait ou pas - c'est qu'il l'a.

Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui. Lui qui n'avait pour ainsi dire pas ouvert la bouche du voyage. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait raison.

- Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé !

S'ensuivit une réaction presque unanime. Sirius, pas assez instruit en matière de sorcellerie, se jeta sur l'horrible garçon pour le frapper à mains nues. Remus avait levé les yeux au ciel, et maintenant s'émerveillait. _Sirius le protégeait ! _Il eut alors l'impression d'être accepté dans un groupe. Dans un tout. James avait entre-temps sortit sa baguette, et lança, en visant du mieux qu'il pouvait son ennemi ( qui était pris sous Sirius qui le contrôlait facilement ) :

- EXPULSO !

L'ennemi fut envoyé de l'autre côté du compartiment et se retrouva au beau milieu de l'allée. Il se leva, crachant un peu de sang.

- Vous me le payerez !

James haussa les sourcils :

- Quand ? Maintenant, si tu veux... Je suis prêt à affronter ta colère ! fit-il ironiquement.

Les trois autres ricanèrent. James ferma la porte, puis ils se changèrent. Quelques minutes - et une bataile de chaussettes sales, à laquelle Remus n'avait bien sûr pas participé - plus tard, ils étaient prêts à accueillir leur nouvelle maison. James était impressionné par Peter.

- Je ne savais pas que tu visait aussi bien, le complimenta-t'il.

- Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois, Jamesounet-chou, rétorqua le blondinet, un brin moqueur.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit, hurla James, la baguette pointée vers la gorge du pauvre petit Peter, qui se demandait s'il était sérieux ou non.

- Je... Je... je m'excuse ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

- C'est mieux, fit James qui avait retrouvé son sourire ironique. Maintenant répète : Tu es le plus fort, James Henry Potter, et je te vénère. Il afficha un sourire ravi.

Peter commença à répéter, jouant dans son jeu, quand Sirius cria :

- Non ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Il est hors de question que tu profères des mensonges pareils !

Peter ne savait pas réellement comment le prendre. Sirius lui faisait peur. Il choisit donc de ne pas s'opposer à lui :

- D'accord, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- C'est bon pour cette fois, rit Sirius, mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas !

Cette fois, tous éclatèrent de rire, Remus compris. Il était tellement drôle de voir Sirius en professeur ou en parent responsable !

C'est à ce moment que le train ralentit, puis s'immobilisa. Le bruit dans le couloir signifiait bien qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et une voix grave et puissante perça le brouhaha :

- Quai de Pré-au-lard ! Tout le monde descend ! Les première année, par ici ! Suivez-moi !

**FIN du chap 2**

Bon, j'ai quelques questions :

Comment on voit combien de personnes ont lu notre fic ?

Vous préférez que j'utilise les noms anglais ou francais pour Snape/Rogue et les maraudeurs ?

Juste un petit avant goût du prochain chapitre, qui s'intitule " Et le chapeau chanta " et qui n'est pas entièrement écrit : Quelqu'un va être mouillé. C'est tout ce que je vous dit :p

Lok'


	4. 4: Et le Chapeau chanta

**Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? Je suis impardonnable, j'ai écrit d'autres chapitres sur d'autres fics, alors je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour celle là ces derniers jours ( je dois dire quand même à ma décharge que je ne peux avoir Internet qu'une fois par semaine, et encore, et que j'ai déjà tous les jours quatre poneys à monter et un record à battre au Pinball. )... Je vous sers ce chapitre tout chaud, appréciez le il m'a pris du temps. Pour ceux qui voulaient la réaction des Serpentards, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, là c'est trop chaud je pense, et puis je vois mal MacGo arrêter la répartition juste pour les laisser s'entre-tuer...**

**Bon, enfin bref, tout cela pour vous dire que je vous laisse à votre ordi... trois, deux, un... Lisez ! **

**CHAPITRE 3 : ET LE CHAPEAU CHANTA**

Les quatre garçons descendirent du train, laissant là leurs bagages qui seraient apportés dans leurs futures chambres par des elfes de maison. Au bas des marches les attendaient un immense homme, d'une taille d'au moins trois mètres, à la chevelure et la barbe hirsute, et aux yeux doux mais sérieux, qui reflètaient l'importance que l' "homme" accordait à sa tâche. Sirius fronça instantanèment les sourcils, dans une attitude de méfiance, et James ne put s'empêcher de penser que même si celui-ci s'en défendait, sa famille avait tout de même influencé le jeune homme. Il était de notoriété publique que les partisans de la magie noire, dont faisaient partie les Black, méprisaient les "hybrides", c'est-à-dire toutes les personnes, ou créatures, qui n'avaient qu'une partie de sang humain. C'était d'ailleurs de cela qu'était partie la théorie des "sangs-de-bourbe" et des "sang-mêlé", puisque les sorciers de sang pur et de grande lignée considéraient les Moldus comme des personnes non-humaines. Dans l'esprit de quelqu'un comme James Potter, cette pensée était absurde, mais Sirius, qui avait toujours vécu dans une famille dont la seule volonté était d'exterminer tous les êtres "impurs", devait encore se faire sa propre opinion sur le sujet. Il était vraiment paradoxal de voir qu'un des futurs plus puissants sorciers ait pu être aussi ignorant du monde extérieur. Le jeune brun pausa une main sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami, et fit d'un ton assuré :

- T'inquiète, Si', c'est Hagrid, c'est un ami !

Ce disant, il se rapprocha de l'immense homme pour lui serrer la main et présenter ses amis.

- Salut Hagrid ! Ca va toujours ? Moi, tout va bien, j'ai trouvé des potes pendant le trajet, y'a Sirius, Remus et puis Peter, bien sûr. Au fait tu sais qui c'est le pauvre mec' qui a les cheveux tellement gras qu'on pourrait faire des la friture avec et un nez crochu ? Parce qu'il va falloir le surveiller, il est sûrement à fond dans la magie noire ! Ah, et puis je t'ai pas dit ? Sirius a jeté un sort super puissant sur Bellatrix Black, tu sais la cinquième année complètement folle qui s'attaque aux enfants de Moldus ? Ben elle a volé dans la porte ! J'te jure ! En plus c'est sa cousine ! Enfin je t'expliquerai plus tard, c'est tellement captivant, nos exploits ! Au fait, t'as vu mon nouveau balai ? Cadeau de Dumbledore !

Le dénommé Hagrid ouvrait des yeux écarquillés sous la tirade enthousiaste du jeune ébouriffé. Il reprit ses esprits et s'avança pour serrer la main de Sirius - qui semblait tout à fait ravi, à la fois de la description laudative de James, et de son acte présent, qui démontrait plus que tout autre chose la rupture entre sa famille et lui -, Remus - qui paraissait à la fois impressionné et intéressé - et de Peter - qui courut se réfugier derrière James en couinant.

- Bonjour, fit-il d'une voix rauque et grave. Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des lieux et des clefs à Poudlard. Nous poursuivrons cette conversation plus tard, j'en suis navré, je dois vous faire traverser le lac !

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent, et se dirigèrent vers les barques et courant, car, comme le demi-géant l'avait dit, elles étaient limitées à une charge de quatre personnes, et tous les élèves de première année se ruaient pour se retrouver ensemble. Finalement, ils en trouvèrent une où il n'y avait d'installé qu'un minuscule garçon, qu'ils eurent tôt fait de virer, Sirius le tenant par la taille, James par les épaules, et Peter lui mettant une main sur la bouche. Remus, lui, se tenait en arrière et essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer aux trois compères qu'il pouvait très bien monter dans une autre barque.

- Tu nous prends pour qui, Remus ? On ne t'abandonnera jamais !

Je n'en suis pas si sûr, pensa le jeune lycanthrope à la pensée de sa maladie. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si un jour ils s'en apercevaient...

Finalement, quand tout le monde eut trouvé une embarcation, celles-ci se mirent en branle, traversant silencieusement le lac noir qui entourait le château. Sirius se pencha vers James, de façon si brutale que la barque tangua et manqua chavirer. Peter se retrouva accroché au bras de Remus, qui lui levait les yeux au ciel, indiquant clairement ce qu'il pensait de leur façon d'agir inconsciente. Ni James ni Sirius ne parurent s'apercevoir de tout cela, captivés qu'ils étaient par leur conversation personnelle.

- On parie combien que j'arrive à traverser le lac à la nage ? chuchota le jeune Black.

- Euh... Ce que tu veux, toutes façons je sais que tu n'y arriveras jamais !

- Disons... un tour sur ton balai.

- Et si tu perds ? Si tu perds... tu devras lécher les chaussures de Peter.

- HEIN ? cria Sirius. Bon, d'accord, se radoucit-il. Je suis sûr de réussir.

Sous les regards interrogateurs de Peter et de Remus, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pris son élan et plongea dans l'eau, après un dernier clin d'oeil en direction de James.

- Quelqu'un est tombé ! hurla une jeune fille dans la barque qui les suivait. Monsieur ! Quelqu'un est tombé dans l'eau !

- Hein ? l'interrogea Hagrid. Qu'y a-t'il ? Qui est tombé ?

La réponse lui vint de la réapparition de Sirius à la surface, qui nageait un crowl parfait en direction de la berge.

- Hé, toi ! Reviens par là ! tonna le garde-chasse. Reviens imméditament dans ta barque !

Ces paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur le jeune Black qui s'empressa juste de rejoindre la rive, avant de se faire rattrapper par le demi-géant. C'est alors qu'il se sentit happé vers la profondeur du lac par une force supérieure. Alors qu'il luttait pour remonter à la surface, il s'aperçut que la créature qui l'avait attrappé possédait de nombreuses tentacules oranges gluantes et essayait de l'étouffer. Sans plus réfléchir, il se mit à cogner des points et des pieds sur ce qui semblait être la tête de l'animal. Une floppée de bulles s'échappèrent de la créature, comme un cri de douleur, et elle relâcha le garçon qui donna deux coups de jambes pour remonter. Lorsqu'il perça la surface, il se rendit compte que tout le monde avait déjà accosté et que le garde-chasse était prêt à plonger. Il leva la main pour signifier que tout allait bien et se hâta de rejoindre la berge, où il s'écroula, mi-soufflant, mi-riant.

- Et ben ! On peut dire que tu nous a fait une belle peur, Si' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Mais c'est que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mon petit Jamesounet... répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Il faut bien que j'en profite, je ne pourrais plus, après, quand tu seras à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor !

Cette remarque eut pour effet de calmer un peu l'atmoshpère, Sirius ayant blanchi en un instant.

- Bon, pour ta deuxième question, j'ai rencontré un calamar.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

Remuis venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée et sembla le regretter lorsqu'ils vit les trois regards braqués sur lui.

- De quoi qui est vrai ? s'enquit Sirius, qui, pour la première fois, paraissait mal à l'aise.

- Pour le calamar géant. Il existe vraiment... ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Remus ne voulait pas paraître sûr de lui. D'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas. Et il fut surpris de voir Sirius mal à l'aise face à lui, alors que lui était timide, et avait de bonnes raisons de l'être, et que le fils Black était plutôt ouvert bavard, extraverti.

- Ben, apparemment il y en a au moins un... Mais d'où sais-tu cela ?

- De L'_Histoire de Poudlard_, répondit le jeune loup-garou, comme s'il avait été pris en faute.

- TU AS LU CA ? s'exclamèrent James et Sirius à l'unisson.

- Ben... oui, leur fut-il répondu sur un ton incertain.

- ET ALORS ? C'EST PAS PARCE QU'IL EST PLUS INTELLIGENT ET PLUS SERIEUX QUE VOUS QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS EN PRENDRE A LUI ! FRANCHEMENT VOUS N'ETES QUE DES GAMINS IMMATURES QUI PENSEZ QU'A FAIRE DES CONNERIES, VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE !

Les quatre garçon s'était retournés, et ils aperçurent la fille de la barque. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et quelques mèches rebelles venaient encadrer ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en une attitude de colère, et elle tenait les mains sur ses hanches, un peu à la manière de la mère de James lorsqu'il rentrait après l'extinction des lampes, ou qu'il allait se promener avec le balai de son père en plein jour. Sirius eut une expression à la fois amusée et étonnée, James commença à expliquer à la jeune fille qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus intelligent, puisque lui était le plus intelligent de la terre. Cela lui valut des regards hilares de Remus et Sirius et un regard noir de la rousse.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ?

- Et bien, pour James Potter, héritier de Gryffondor, fit simplement le jeune fils de l'Auror.

La jeune fille eut une expression interloquée, puis elle se reprit et recommença à incendier le petit brun. Remus s'avança doucement de la tigresse rousse et lui fit gentiment :

- Tu sais, ce n'est rien. On rigolait.

- AH BON ? C'EST CA QUE TU APPELLES RIGOLER ? ILS SE FOUTENT DE TA GUEULE, C'EST TOUT !

- Mais non, on le taquine, voilà tout, fit Sirius.

Et Remus fit un signe d'approbation. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, et se retourna, non sans avoir lancé une dernière pique :

- Et bien, vous avez une drôle de façon de rigoler... Espérons juste que nous ne serons pas dans la même maison !

- L'espoir est partagé ! lui cria James, remis de son savon. Non mais, quelle pie ! ajouta-t'il à l'intention de ses amis.

Sirius approuva avec ferveur, alors que Remus essayait de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait que son bien. Peter, lui, était toujours caché derrière le mur en pierre qu'il semblait avoir adopté. Il sortit sa frimousse, tremblant, et demanda :

- Elle... Elle est partie ?

- Oui, Peter, allez, viens, on va être en retard ! fit Sirius, qui se rua vers les escaliers.

Et de fait, ils le furent, en retard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la volée de marches derrière la porte en bois, ils se rendirent compte que les élèves étaient déjà pris en charge par une sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années, fine et plutôt grande. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcière vert foncé, et un chapeau pointu assorti, avec une plume de faisan collée sur le côté. Leurs yeux glissèrent sur les siens, et ils virent rapidement qu'elle était de celles qu'il ne fallait pas énerver. Elle leur porta un regard sévère, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Remus, qui se sentit sondé et eut envie de disparaitre dans le sol. Puis ils glissèrent sur James, et se posèrent sur Sirius, qui ruisselait encore. Elle fit une moue interrogatrice, et Sirius lui répondit :

- Je suis tombé dans l'eau, madame, dit-il en faisant une petite courbette.

La sorcière haussa les yeux au ciel, puis, voyant que Peter avait éclaté de rire, elle le fusilla du regard. Celui-ci se tut et se fit tout petit derrière James, qui souriait, amusé. La femme prit alors la parole, lorsque le silence fut rétabli.

- Bon, comme je le disais à vos camarades, vous venez de pénétrer dans l'Ecole de magie Poudlard, où vous résiderez pendant les sept années que dure votre scolarité. Ce château sera donc votre seconde maison durant tout ce temps. Je m'appelle Mme. McGonagall, et, étant la directrice-adjointe, je vous suivrai pendant tout votre scolarité. Vous allez à présent être répartis dans une des quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Elles ont été créées par les fondateurs de l'école et ont pour noms Gryffondor - James fit un grand sourire - Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard - cette fois, ce furent les trois garçons qui étaient restés dans l'ombre et discutaient depuis le début de la tirade de la sorcière qui se sourirent -. Durant ces sept années, votre Maison sera votre foyer. Chaque bon résultat lui fera gagner des points, chaque entorse au réglement lui en fera perdre. Le dernier jour est décernée la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, qui est un très grand honneur. Elle a été remportée l'année dernière par la Maison Serdaigle.

Elle fit une pause après cette tirade, puis reprit :

- Je vais voir si c'est prêt.

Elle sortit par la porte, et revint quelques instants plus tard.

- Nous pouvons y aller. Suivez-moi.

Les quelques quarante élèves se pressèrent derrière la sorcière et pénétrèrent dans une immense salle d'environ soixante mètres de long, où ils purent voir quatre très longues tables, portant chacune une ou deux couleurs - spécifiques à leur Maison, pensa Remus - et qui étaient occupées par le plus grand nombre d'enfants qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ensemble. Ceix-ci semblaient les regarder avec une curisosité prochede l'indécence.Cetains même les montraient du doigt en rigolant, ou, au contraire, en s'échangeant des regards admiratifs. James en profitait pour se mettre en valeur, et il courait d'une côté à l'autre pour se faire bien voir par tout le monde. Remus, pendant ce temps-là, expliquait à ceux qui le demandaient l'architecture de la salle et les mises en place magiques, telles que le plafond, ensorcelé pour reproduire à l'identique le temps du dehors. Peter essayait de se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et Sirius jeta des regards haineux vers la table vert-et-argent, qui semblait être celle des Serpentards, lorsque ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa lui firent des gestes grossiers en le huant. Il savait que s'il atterrissait là-haut, il serait mal accueilli. Mais après tout, s'il avait bien reçu quelquechose de sa famille, c'était bien la ténacité et le côté rebelle, et il ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Bien, quand j'appelerai votre nom, vous viendrez sur l'estrade, vous vous asseirez sur le tabouret et vous poserez le choixpeau sur la tête. Mais avant, il va vous chanter une petite chanson, reprit Mme. McGonagall.

Il y eut un brouhaha de ricanements parmi le groupe des première-année mais un "hum-hum" de la part de la sorcière suffit à les calmer. Le vieux chapeau qui était posé sur la tabouret se fendit en deux à l'endroit où semblait se situer sa bouche, et commença à entonner une petite mélodie.

- Allez venez vers moi les enfants,

Posez moi sur votre petite tête,

Je suis un chapeau savant,

Je saurais bien où vous mettre.

Après cette petite chanson,

Nous pourrons commencer,

Dans une des quatre Maisons,

Je me mettrai à vous disperser.

Si vous êtes braves, courageux,

A Gryffondor vous serez heureux,

Si vous êtes sérieux et intelligents,

Serdaigle sera vos parents,

Si vous êtes rusé et plein d'espoirs,

Serpentard vous aidera à avoir le pouvoir,

Enfin si vous êtes loyaux et travailleurs,

C'est Poufsouffle qui fera votre bonheur.

Mais chers amis, n'oubliez pas,

Vous êtes plus forts tous assemblés,

Que cette répartition ne vous divise pas,

Et devant le danger restés soudés !

Il y eut de nombreuses acclamations, parmi les élèves et les professeurs, puis le silence revint.

- Apoll, Fensia ! appela la sorcière.

La jeune fille s'avança vers le tabouret, coiffa le choixpeau, qui cria, quelques instants plus tard,

- SERDAIGLE !

La dénommée Fensia Apoll s'en fut vers la table bleue sous les applaudissements.

- Bims, Funhert !

- SERPENTARD !

- Black, Sirius !

Sous divers chuchotements, Sirius s'avança sur l'estrade, non sans avoir adressé un regard confiant à James auparavant. Il mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit. Rien ne se produisit, et, s'impatientant, le jeune homme demanda :

- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il y eut un toussotement et Sirius entendit une voix dans sa tête.

- _Euh... Rien, désolé. C'est juste que... Black ? Tu es vraiment... Un Black ?_

- O... Oui, fit Sirius, un peu étonné.

- _Et bien dis donc ! Pas que j'ai des préjugés, non... Mais... Je n'avais jamais pensé rencontrer un jour un Black comme toi... Si différent !_

- Et bien il est arrivé, ce jour, dit Sirius, qui était bien content que l'on reconnaisse enfin sa différence.

- _Oui... Sans aucun doute. Je vois un esprit rebelle et de la volonté... Je ne pense pas me tromper, jeune homme, en affirmant que tu ne dois pas être très proche de ta famille ?_

- Euh... Non, répondit le jeune Sirius, un peu gêné que le chapeau puisse lire si facilement ses pensées.

- _Donc, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients si je ne t'envoie pas à Serpentard ?_

Le coeur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et c'est à peine s'il ne s'écria pas :

- Oh non, pas le moindre !

Il y eut un petit rire et le choixpeau reprit.

- _Ca tombe bien, j'ai une maison pour toi qui te convient comme un gant... Tu me fais confiance ?_

- ... Oui, fit Sirius qui pensait qu'il préférait encore aller à Serpentard qu'à Poufsouffle.

- _Bon, et bien alors..._ GRYFFONDOR !

Cette fois, le chapeau avait hurlé, et Sirius comprit qu'il avait été réparti. Sous les cris ébahis, il retira le choixpeau de sa tête et se leva, marchant vers la table rouge-et-or. Tout le monde, à ce moment là, le montrait du doigt, en chuchotant. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, bien sûr... Un Black à Gryffondor ! Il se tourna un instant vers la sorcière vêtue de noir, qui affichait elle aussi un air d'incompréhension. _Héhé_, pensa-t'il... _Je ne suis peut-être pas celui que vous croyez ! _Il se tourna encore plus pour voir l'expression d'euphorie sur le visage de James, qui faisait des petits bonds partout, la terreur sur celui de Peter, et la compréhension totale chez Remus. Lui et lui seul n'était pas le moins du monde étonné. Sirius reprit sa marche et s'assit à sa table, gardant auprès de lui trois places, au cas où ses amis seraient tous là.

Pendant ce temps là, la sorcière appela plusieurs élèves, et elle arriva à "Evans, Lily", qui se révéla être la jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts. Elle fut envoyée quelques instants plus tard à Gryffondor, et s'assit à une des places à côté de Sirius, qui lui fit un regard meurtrier qu'elle ne sembla même pas remarquer, trop occupée qu'elle était à observer attentivement les autres répartitions.

Ce fut bientôt le tour de Remus, qui marcha, peu confiant, sur l'estrade, et coiffa le choixpeau.

- _Ahah !_ entendit-il dans sa tête, _Te voilà enfin ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi... Et de ta maladie... Ne t'inquiète pas ! _ajouta le choixpeau comme il voyait Remus se tendre et se tétaniser. _Tu es le seul à m'entendre. _

_Donc je disais... Tu es sérieux, cela ne fait aucun doute... Travailleur, aussi. Tu pourrais sans doute aller à Serdaigle. _

Remus sourit, cela lui convenait bien.

- _Mais..._ reprit le choixpeau.

Remus se figea un peu. Il s'y était attendu, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire... Mais bon. Il avait eut le culot d'espérer. Les loups-garous sont des créatures de la nuit et sont associées aux Ténèbres... Il était donc logique qu'il soit envoié à Serpentard. Mais il lui apparaissait aussi qu'il ne serait sans doute pas très bien accepté dans cette Maison après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train, et de plus, il était sûr de ne pas être en accord avec leurs valeurs.

- _Ne crains rien_, le rassura le choixpeau. _Ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui font ce que l'on est. Ce sont nos choix. C'est pourquoi, au vu de ta bravoure et de ta fidélité, je préfère t'envoyer à... _GRYFFONDOR !

Le jeune Remus, titubant quelque peu, retira le choixpeau de sa tête et se leva, s'appuyant sur le tabouret pour tenir son équilibre. Il alla vers sa table, et, voyant que Sirius avait gardé des places, il lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir.

- Bien sûr, Rem' ! Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je les ai gardées ?

- Rem' ? demanda le jeune loup-garou avec une moue dubitative. C'est quoi ce surnom ?

Il sourit et s'assit, heureux mais surpris d'être si facilement integré dans le "cercle intime" de Sirius. Puis il se retourna, comme il avait pris place sur le banc qui faisait dos à l'estrade, et regarda la suite de la Répartition.

- Croisons les doigts pour James, fit Sirius, confiant en les chances de son nouvel ami pour les rejoindre.

Remus nota qu'il ne parlait pas de Peter, et savait que de toutes façons, s'il avait croisé les doigts lors de sa répartition, ç'aurait été pour _ne pas _qu'il aille à Gryffondor. Il se dit avec une légère once de pitié que lui non plus ne désirait pas spécialement avoir Peter avec eux. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il le trouvait un peu trop collant, pour le peu qu'il avait pu en voir.

- Pettigrow, Peter ! fit la voix de la sorcière.

Il fallut un bon moment au Choixpeau pour prendre sa décision, et finalement la fente s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un "GRYFFONDOR" qui, d'après ce que Sirius put en juger, paraissait moins convaincu et plus sceptique que pour les autres élèves. Le petit blondinet retira le chapeau de sur sa tête et, se précipitant pour rejoindre sa table, il s'étala de tout son long derrière la marche, provoquant une hilarité moqueuse de la part de tous les élèves présents, et quelques moues de mépris. Il se releva, rouge comme une pivoine, et se faufila vers la table. Voyons l'expression de Sirius lorsqu'il regarda la place libre à côté de lui, il choisit d'aller s'asseoir plus loin, à côté de Gryffondors de troisième année qui souriaient encore.

Mais l'expression générale se tourna vers l'estrade quand la sorcière appela :

- Potter, James !

Aussitôt que l'objet fut posé sur le crâne du jeune brun, il hurla "GRYFFONDOR !" d'un air parfaitement sûr de lui. James le jeta à moitié sur la table, et courut vers ses amis, faisant monter avec des mouvements de bras les acclamations des autres Gryffondors, qui étaient apparemment très heureux de l'avoir dans leur Maison. Il s'assit juste à côté de Sirius et commença à bavarder avec lui et Remus, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil discret à l'estrade où se poursuivait la Répartition. Ils virent ainsi que le jeune type au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras se nommait "Rogue, Severus" et était désormais à Serpentard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la liste fut terminée, la sorcière s'en fut pour aller ranger la tabouret et le Choixpeau. Les conversations avaient repris, et semblaient toutes avoir pour sujet la mystérieuse répartition du "fils Black". Seuls les enfants de Moldus ne paraissaient pas comprendre ce qui était si étonnant dans ce fait, n'étant pas dotés de tous les préjugés qu'inspiraient les Black dans la communauté sorcière. Les Serpentards, principalement, jetaient des regards noirs vers la table des rouge-et-or, comme si elle leur avait pris leur dû. Sirius leur répondait par des sourires se voulant charmeurs et des gestes grossiers de la main, selon la personne. James faisant semblant de leur cracher dessus et Remus, au contraire, profitait de cette soirée, discutant avec la jeune Lily Evans, comme celle-ci semblait s'être instruite autant que lui sur tous les sujets concernant la magie. C'est alors que la porte du fond s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apparaître un vieil homme, portant une longue barbe et de longs cheveux argentés, une paire de lunettes en demi-lune, et tout de bleu vêtu. Il faut dire que cette description ne correspondait guère à l'individu qu'était Albus Dumbledore, le plus important était que se dégageait de lui une aura de folie et de puissance mêlées. Il marcha le long de l'allée principale, les talons de ses bottes de cow-boy claquant sur le sol, et s'installa derrière la table des professeurs, là où se trouvait la plus grande chaise. Il resta debout, et, lentement, porta une baguette à sa gorge.

- Bonjour, fit la voix amplifiée du sorcier, bonjour chers élèves, professeurs, fantômes et autres esprits. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'espère que les plus anciens ont profité des vacances pour se vider la tête de tout ce qu'ils ont ou apprendre l'année dernière, ce serait dommage de ne pas avoir à commencer l'année par des révisions. En tous cas, c'est ce que je pense et il me semble que vous aussi ( Il y eut un brouhaha d'acquiescement ). Je tiens à préciser cependant avant ce repas quelques règles importantes, pour les nouveaux venus et même les plus anciens. La forêt qui se situe aux limites du parc est formellement interdite d'accès, ainsi que les serres en dehors des cours ( il se tourna vers un groupe de Poufsouffle de sixième année ). Je dois ajouter qu'un arbre a été planté dans l'enceinte du parc cette année, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas vous en approcher sous risque d'être grièvement blessés. Des sanctions pourront être prises si vous passez outre cet avertissement. De plus, ici présent m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits est disponible devant son bureau et qu'elle comporte désormais aussi les Ballons à Babillage.

Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, je voulais vous annoncer que cette année nous organiserons plusieurs petits concours qui feront se mesurer les élèves de chaque année et dans chaque matière, et ce, dans le but de vous pousser à vous améliorer. Les trois premiers de chaque sessions remporteront des lots. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Sur toutesles tables les plats se remplirent de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Mais Sirius n'y prétait pas attention pour le moment, il observait le vieux sorcier, que ses parents avaient toujours dénigré, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort. Celui-ci sembla le remarquer, et se pencha vers Mme. MacGonagall qui lui chuchota quelquechose dans l'oreille. Il fronça les sourcils, à ce que put en voir Sirius, et reprit sa baguette.

- Hum ! Excusez-moi de vous priver encore un instant de cette délicieuse nourriture, mais je voudrais dire quelquechose d'une très grande importance. Le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais. Voilà, c'est tout, vous pouvez vous servir !

Quelques Serpentards ricanèrent étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu que le vieil homme leur propose pour piocher dans les plats. Sirius, lui, loin de tout cela, avait pris le message pour lui et souriait maintenant au sorcier.

- Hé ! Si', si t'es si amoureux de Dumbledore, j'te le présenterai ! rit James, qui avait déjà dans son assiette une montagne de purée et de saucisses.

Remus sourit, et Sirius sembla sortitde ses pensées. Il prit le plat de pâtes et versa le contenu dans son assiette.

- Nan, ça va aller Jamesounet, je les préfère plus jeunes et plus... féminines si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Ils partirent tous d'un grand rire.

- Hé, au fait, Jamesounet, ajouta-t'il, j'ai gagné.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. Ils avaient carrèment oublié le pari !

Une heure plus tard environ, le directeur se leva à nouveau pour prononcer quelques mots.

- Voilà, chers élèves, j'espère que vous êtes repus. Je vais vous laisser monter dans vos dortoirs car, j'en suis certain, vous tenez tous à être en grande forme demain matin pour vos premiers cours. Les emplois du temps seront affichés dans la salle commune.

Tous se levèrent et les trois amis suivirent tant bien que mal un préfet qui criait "Gryffondors, par ici s'il vous plait". Lorsqu'ils furent dans un couloir du second étage, cependant, Sirius sentit un main sur son épaule qui le tira dans un petit couloir sombre perpendiculaire.

- J'espère que tu ne pensais pas t'en tirer comme ça, hein, bébé Sirius ? fit une voix nasillarde et doucereuse.

Le jeune Black se retourna, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux, et sentant venir à ses lèvres une moue de dégout.

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout... Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Cela promet de belles journées à notre pauvre Patmol ( enfin, Si' pour l'instant )...**

**Au menu piur les chapitres prochains : une lutte de famille et plus si affinités, un Remus tout hésitant, une Lily plus féroce que jamais, un James plus arrogant et des problèmes au Ministère... pour vous dire que cela ne sera pas de tout repos !**

**Au fait, j'ai beaucoup aimé vos reviews et j'apprécie toujours autant, surtout que cela ne vous prend que 30 secondes... :p**

**Lok'**


	5. Vie de Gryffondors

Vous l'avez attendu avec impatience ? Vous espériez le voir ? Vous ne vous souveniez même plus de cette fiction ? Vous ne l'avez pas encore lue ? Toujours est-il qu'IL est là... Le Chapitre 4, tout frais d'hier ! Vous excuserez le titre, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre... C'était juste pour vous dire que ce qui devait au départ être le chapitre 4 a été divisé en deux chapitres, sinon c'était trop long - et en plus je n'aurais pas pu poster avant un moment... - alors voici donc la suite de l'histoire de nos Maraudeurs ( enfin, ceux qui le deviendront ). Que dire de plus que je suis désolée du retard ? Je vous ai posté la semaine dernière un OS pour vous faire patienter, mais évidemment il ne remplace pas un bon petit chapitre de cette fiction !

Bon, déjà, je voulais remercier mes reviewers - des fois je me dis que je ne les mérite pas, vu la vitesse à laquelle je poste ! - parce qu'ils me donnent quand même envie d'écrire. Je dois dire que je suis assez flemmarde, et ça me motive ! Sinon, je dois dire que mes deux autres fic' n'avancent pas beaucoup - je n'arrive pas trop à me dépatouiller de Rogue dans Les Bronzés, mais Trois mots est en bonne voie - mais je m'y attelle, car j'ai tout aussi envie que vous de voir ces histoires progresser.

Voili-voilou, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre, qui est aussi long que le troisième. A deux ou trois lignes près !

Lok'

**Chapitre 4 : Vie de Gryffondors :**

- Cousine Bella... cracha-t'il, que me vaut donc cet honneur ?

- Tu le sais très bien, espèce de petit vermiceau... D'abord dans le Poudlard Express, à traîner avec cette racaille de Potter et des imbéciles de sang-mêlés, et puis maintenant, à aller à _Gryffondor_? Tu fais honte à la famille, Sirius, fit la Serpentard en retroussant sa lèvre.

- C'est tout à fait réciproque, répondit-il du tac au tac, n'ayant rien perdu de sa désinvolture.

- Tu es bien jeune, pour comprendre tout cela, bébé Sirius... Mais tu devrais savoir que t'opposer à moi te coûtera beaucoup !

- Oh... Mais je tremble, Bella ! Presque autant que quand tu te retrouves devant ton cher ami Vold...

- Ne-prononce-pas-son-nom ! hurla-t'elle, frissonnante. Et sache que ta mère sera au courant, pour ce soir. Elle saura enfin ce que son _fils _vaut ! Mais avant ça... commença-t'elle en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- NON ! cria Sirius, espérant très fort que quelquechose arriverait pour le sauver.

A sa grande surprise, sa cousine fut projetée en arrière pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Le temps que Sirius se remette de ses émotions, Bellatrix le tenait en joue.

- Quelle douce vengeance, bébé Sirius... Ils étaient tous si fiers... Si jaloux de toi ! _Celui qui a le pouvoir_... fit-elle d'une voix méprisante. Ils croyaient tous en toi, et toi, toi, tu les as trahis ! - Elle éclata de rire - Il n'y a que moi, pour leur être restée fidèle ! Peut-être que maintenant, ils comprendront ! Je _suis _celle qu'ils attendent !

Sirius avait reculé, pris de court devant la crise d'hystérie de sa cousine. _Quelle était cette histoire ? Il n'avait jamais entendu dire ça !_ Il profita de l'absence mentale de la Serpentard pour sortir la baguette de sa poche mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir car déjà arrivaient un petit groupe d'élèves, conduits par James, et composés de la préfète et du préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor, qui se révéla n'être autre que le garçon qui les avait accostés dans le Poudlard Express.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t'il de son ton supérieur. Ah ! Je vois, Miss.Black et Mr.Black ! Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, affirma-t'il avec un regard appuyé vers Sirius.

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix et eut un instant une moue de tristesse.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble, c'est compris ?

- De toutes façons, je ne tiens pas à la revoir, fit Sirius avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Ce n'est pas un minable de Gryffondor qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ! Un sang-mêlé, en plus... cracha Bellatrix. Et toi - elle pointa son doigt vers Sirius - Toi, aussi - elle le pointa vers James, qui, depuis le début, ricanait - je vous préviens : vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

- Un défi ? s'enquit James, reprenant son attitude hautaine. Je ne suis pas contre un duel face à un Mangemort...

La préfète poussa un petit cri et réprimanda James :

- Voyons, ne dis pas ça ! Ce...

- Laisse ! la coupa Bellatrix. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort...

Cette fois, la préfète hurla et s'enfuit en courant dans la couloir. Le grand blond leva un petit peu plus sa baguette, mais les traits de son visage se décomposaient. Sirius en avait profité pour se glisser aux côtés de James, et les deux faisaient maintenant face à la Serpentard.

- Ouh ! Qu'en est-il du courage légendaire des Gryffondors ? Regardez-moi ça, ricana-t'elle.

- Il y a des erreurs partout... affirma Sirius. Même si dans ma famille la proportion est effrayante !

Sous le coup de l'insulte, la dénommée Bellatrix lança un sort à Sirius, mais celui-ci, soudain enveloppé d'une brume argentée, ne reçut rien. Un bouclier s'était formé autour de lui. Bellatrix, elle, n'était pas protégée lorsqu'elle reçut un _Rictusempra_ de James, et elle se plia en deux de rire et de douleur.

- Bon, ça suffit ! hurla le garçon hautain - il avait pointé sa baguette succesivement vers les James, Sirius, puis Bellatrix. Vous allez rejoindre vos salles communes très rapidement ! Vous deux, chez Serpentard, et toi - il regarda James - tu me suis.

- Il doit y avoir erreur, fit tranquillement Sirius, en levant les yeux au ciel, je n'irai pas dormir chez les Serpentards. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ as des préjugés, comme tout le monde ici - sa voix se fit amère - que je vais passer de Gryffondor à Serpentard en même pas une heure. Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, nous, on va dormir. Tu viens James ?

Il s'approcha de James et tous deux prirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Le préfet, resté dans le couloir, tentait en vain d'annuler le sort que subissait Bellatrix - en vain. La tâche n'était bien sûr pas facilité par le fait que ladite Bellatrix pointait sa baguette un peu n'importe où et lançait des sortsq à tout-va. Quand le problème fut enfin reglé, le préfet se retrouva avec un bras cassé et deux dents de dix centimètres de long, et les deux garçons étaient déjà bien loin.

- C'est une invention de mon père, ce sort, fit James, tout fier, tandis qu'il remettait sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

- Pas mal ! apprécia Sirius, admiratif. Il en a beaucoup d'autres, en stock ?

- Bah... non, pas vraiment. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour lui, maintenant... Depuis que... Enfin tu vois, quoi. Depuis que Voldemort prend de la puissance.

- Oui, je vois. Même très bien, répondit son ami à voix basse. Au fait, c'est quoi le mot de passe ? demanda-t'il, arrivant devant un tableau qui représentait une grosse dame, toute habillée de rose, et chantant des notes très aigues - et fausses - devant un auditoire composé uniquement d'une autre dame, âgée, qui applaudissait à tout rompre.

- C'est _potimaron_.

Malheureusement, la grosse dame les ignora, toute occupée qu'elle était.  
- Potimaron ! fit James, plus convaincant.

La grosse dame se tourna alors vers eux, semblant juste les remarquer, et prit une voix très haut perchée, vraiment désagréable, pour leur répondre.

- Que faites vous là à cette heure ? J'ai pour ordre de ne laisser personne rentrer après le couvre-feu... Je ne sais pas si...

- Merlin tu vas nous ouvrir ! - Sirius avait pris la place de James, et il s'impatientait - Tu me vois bien, là ? Mémorise bien ce visage, parce que figure toi que moi, je vais pas me laisser dicter ma loi par une bonne femme en deux dimensions !

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous laisser rentrer, répéta-t'elle, bien qu'un peu effrayée. J'ai des ordres.  
Sirius commençait à s'approcher agressivement de la grosse dame, mais James lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Laisse tomber, vieux, je vais aller voir Dumbledore et lui expliquer.

- Lui expliquer quoi ? demanda la grosse dame, encore plus effrayée.

- Et bien, je vais lui dire que vous n'avez pas laissé rentrer deux élèves de Gryffondor qui avaient le mot de passe. Il vous trouvera peut-être une place dans la benne à ordures...

Sirius, qui commençait à comprendre où James voulait en venir, s'était mis à ricaner.

- Bon, bon, d'accord, je vous ouvre, fit la grosse dame. Mais vous ne direz rien à Dumbledore, hein ?

Ni James ni Sirius ne prit la peine de lui répondre, et ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture qui était apparue.

- Ouarf ! Heureusement que t'as eu cette idée, Jamesie, sinon on aurait dû passer la nuit dans le couloir ! s'exclama Sirius, en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs des garçons.

- Ouais, je sais, je suis un génie ! approuva son ami, en se rengorgeant. Bon, alors, il est où notre dortoir ?

Les deux garçons longèrent le couloir et ouvrirent la porte qui était placardée d'un panneau en bois "1ere année".

- Après vous, fit Sirius.

Ce disant, il fit une profonde - et plutôt comique - révérence envers James, qui se piqua au jeu et entra la tête haute et en faisant claquer ses souliers. Sirius suivit son ami, et il referma la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment tourné une page de sa vie. Le petit dortoir pour quatre personnes, tout resplendissant de rouge et or et au chaleureux foyer, contrastait immensèment avec la grande chambre vide et froide dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu. Il y avait désormais une barrière avant-après son entrée à Poudlard, de même qu'il y avait désormais une immense barrière entre sa famille et lui. Il avait choisi sa voie, et il ne le regretterait jamais. Il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'on avait essayé de lui apprendre depuis sa tendre enfance n'était que sottises, que la vraie vie était différente, et que sa loyauté irait à tout autre qu'à cet infâme Voldemort dont il entendait si souvent parler chez lui.

- Ah, tu es là aussi, fit James, le sortant de ces pensées.

- Ben oui, Jamesie, je te suis depuis tout à l'heure... Tu perds la tête mon vieux !

- Mais non, répliqua ledit Jamesie. Je parlais à Remus.

Il se retourna vers le grand garçon aux cheveux châtains, qui était occupé à ranger toutes ses affaires - ce qui ne représentait pas grand-chose - dans son armoire. Celui-ci s'arrêta et répondit à James que oui, il était aussi dans ce dortoir, ainsi que - il se retint de dire "malheureusement" - Peter. Lequel Peter était déjà en train de dormir. Sa valise n'était même pas ouverte, et il fallait donc se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un pyjama. Décidèment, cette année commençait fort !

Sirius et James se changèrent donc très calmement pour ne pas réveiller le blondinet - c'est à dire qu'ils se retinrent de faire la bataille de polochons qu'ils avaient prévue, soit un très grand sacrifice. Remus était allé se changer dans la salle de bain, et quand il revint les deux amis étaient déjà dans leur lit, en train - encore ! - de discuter. Il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à son lit pour ne pas être pris à parti, et se cacha sous sa couette. En fait, cette journée avait été très bien - très très bien, même - et il s'était même fait ce qu'on pouvait appeler... des amis ! C'était la première fois de sa vie. Jamais auparavant on avait pris sa défense !

- Hé, Remus !

James avait crié, et Remus maugréa. Il était en train de s'endormir, après tout !

- Rem' ? redemanda James, plus calmement.

- Quoi ? fit le lycanthrope d'une voix pâteuse. J'allais m'endormir !  
- Ah, désolé, fit le garçon - qui n'en avait pas du tout l'air - Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de l'équipe des Harpies cette année ? Ils sont pas mal, tu trouves pas ?

Les Harpies ? Ah, oui, le Quidditch ! Et bien, à vrai dire... Il n'en savait rien du tout ! Il avait passé tellement de temps à construire une barrière autour de lui qu'il ne s'était pas du tout ouvert au monde extérieur. A part à travers les livres...

- Je ne sais pas... avoua-t'il franchement. Je ne connais pas grand chose en Quidditch.

- Nan ? C'est pas vrai ? Oulah, Si', va falloir qu'on fasse quelquechose pour notre bon petit Rem' !

- Oui, Jamesie, tout à fait d'accord ! renchérit Sirius, tout aussi intéressé que lui.

- Attends, j'ai une idée ! Je vais te filer mes magasines ! dit James à l'intention de Remus.

Et il se mit à farfouiller dans sa valise, sous les regards étonnés de deux autres Gryffondors. Il réussit tant bien que mal à extraire deux revues de dessous sa pile de chemises.

- Voilà ! fit-il, heureux.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Remus, après lui avoir demandé de lui faire une petite place. Le lycanthrope, malgré sa fatigue - la dernière pleine lune n'était pas si loin -, était tout de même interessé et il n'eut pas le coeur de refuser. Sirius se leva à son tour et vint s'asseoir aussi sur le lit - qui commença à grincer un peu.

- Alors lui, c'est Kris Malcom, expliquait James. C'est un super joueur ! L'année dernière, il était chez les Tornades, mais il a voulu retourner dans sa ville d'origine, alors maintenant il est pour les Harpies de Holyhead. Il a été sacré meilleur gardien du championnat d'Angleterre de l'année dernière.

Il tourna la page, alors que Remus essayait de mémoriser ce qu'il entendait. Sirius s'était glissé derrière eux et regardait évoluer ses joueurs préférés.

- Ouah, t'as même les Canons ! s'exclama-t'il à l'adresse de son ami. C'est un magasine de cette année ? s'intéressa-t'il.

- Bien sûr ! C'est _Quidditch pro_. C'est mon père qui le reçoit, et après il me le file ! Bon, alors eux, c'est les Canons, reprit-il à l'intention de Remus. Ils sont donnés favoris pour cette année. Ils ont deux-trois bons joueurs, alors tout le monde en fait un plat ! - Il leva les yeux au ciel - Ils ne sont même pas capables de défendre correctement leurs buts !

- C'est vrai ! ajouta Sirius. Leur nouveau gardien, le polonais, il est vraiment nul ! Il passe plus de temps à parader devant les filles qu'à rattrapper les souaffles ! Mais bon, les autres sont vraiment bons ! Ils ont quand même Jarper comme attrappeur, c'est pas rien !

- Oui, c'est clair... Enfin, moi, je suis pour les Harpies ! Autant l'année dernière ils n'avaient pas de très bons joueurs, autant cette année ils en ont de classe internationale ! Malcom est vraiment impressionnant, et puis leurs poursuiveurs sont doués aussi.

- Oui, t'as raison. Il faut que les Harpies gagnent ! C'est dommage, il leur manque juste un vrai attrappeur... Celui des Frelons serait bien mieux payé aux Harpies, je ne vois pas pourquoi il est resté là haut !

- Joris ? Ben, je crois qu'on ne lui a pas proposé. Une histoire de relations, il me semble...

Remus, de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui se disait, mais il fut vite dépassé. Le sommeil le rattrapait et il ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

- Remus, youhou ! hurla la voix de Sirius.

Le jeune loup-garou émergea difficilement.

- Quoi, encore ? demanda-t'il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Ben, il est six heures et demie du mat', alors si t'as envie d'aller sous la douche avant Peter, je te conseille de te lever !

- Quoi, déjà ?

Il avait l'impression de ne s'être endormi que cinq minutes...

Il se leva difficilement - il s'était endormi en position assise, et les courbatures se faisaient sentir - et entreprit de se traîner jusqu'à son armoire. Là, il sortit une des robes de sorcier - toutes plus rapiécées les unes que les autres, il avait dû les acheter d'occasion - et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qui était occupée par James, depuis, d'après Sirius, au moins trois heures.

- C'est quoi, ça ? s'exclama le jeune Black en montrant du doigt sa robe.

- Ben, ma robe de sorcier... répondit Remus, ne comprenant pas où était le problème. _S'était-il trompé ? Avait-il choisi un vêtement de fille ?_

- Ouaif, enfin, ce qu'il en reste... Tu ne vas quand même pas te promener avec ça sur le dos ?

- Ben, si... Ah non, en fait je préfère y aller tout nu ! ironisa Remus.

- Attends, je vais t'en donner une à moi. J'en ai trop, et en plus elles sont hideuses !

Il chercha dans sa valise et en sortit une pile de robes de sorcier, noires et cousues d'un fil argenté. Il en déplia une, et lui tendit. Si Remus avait dû à ce moment la décrire, il n'aurait certainement pas dit qu'elle était hideuse. La coupe était flamboyante - un peu trop, peut-être - et les boutons d'argent brillaient sur l'étoffe noire. Pour finir le tout, les manches était un peu broussées et leur finesse donnait l'impression d'être de la soie. Il ne pouvait accepter un tel cadeau, c'était bien plus qu'une question d'honneur...

- Bon, évidemment faudra que tu découses ça, fit Sirius en montrant le col, où était inscrit en argenté _"Toujours pur"_. C'est pathétique ! continua-t'il.

- Je ne peux pas, Sirius.

- Et pourquoi ? J'te jure que tu vas la prendre, en plus je suis sûr qu'elle te va super bien !

- Bon, OK, OK, je vais l'essayer, souffla le lycanthrope.

A ce moment là, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant entrer dans la chambre un nuage de vapeur et un James tout pomponné. Remus prit rapidement sa place et bientôt l'eau coulait.

- Ben alors, Jamesie, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? On a cru que t'allais te noyer !

- Très drôle... Nan, je soignais mon image !

Sirius pouffa, se demandant bien en quoi cela changerait la célébrité qu'il avait déjà. James lui lança un regard noir, mais qui se transforma bien vite en sourire, puis en rire.

- Ahaha laisse moi rire, comme si tu avais une image à soigner ! _Sire Potter _! fit Sirius, hilare.

James lui lança un polochon en pleine tête, et Sirius lui répondit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des coussins - James avait très, très mal visé - atteigne Peter, qui se réveilla en grommelant.

- Quoi ? fit-il d'un air benêt.

- Pas trop tôt ! Allez, hop, Peter, il faut te lever ! dit James.

- Déjà ? répondit la voix ensommeillée.

- Ben oui, t'auras même pas le temps de te laver, en plus. Ou alors tu n'iras pas déjeuner.

- Vous m'attendez ? demanda-t'il, plein d'espoir.

- Ah non, et puis quoi, encore ! fit Sirius. Je meurs de faim, moi !

- Bon d'accord, fit le petit blondinet, piteux. Je vous rejoindrai à la salle commune, pour avoir les emplois du temps.

Il prit ses affaires et attendit devant la porte de la salle de bain, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Remus portait la robe de Sirius - qui lui allait véritablement bien - et alla ranger soigneusement ses autres affaires. Puis les trois prirent le chemin de la grande salle, laissant là le pauvre Peter.

- Ah, voilà le courrier ! s'exclama James et reprenant un troisième pain au chocolat.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de hiboux et de chouettes s'engouffraient en effet dans la salle, portant de simples lettres ou de gros colis - comme la chouette de James, qui lui apporta un plein colis de sucreries de chez Honeydukes.

- Cool ! On va pouvoir faire une petite fête, ce soir, dans la chambre ! fit-il en découvrant aussi quelques Biéraubeurres.

- Tu feras un gros bisou de ma part à tes parents, fit Sirius, se pourléchant déjà les babines.  
- Mouais, on va peut-être attendre un peu, mon père risque de débarquer dans la salle de classe, s'il sait qui tu es... rit James.

- Allons, voyons, quelqu'un qui a si bon goût ne peut pas être si borné. Je suis sûr que tes parents sont des gens très bien...

- Juste parce qu'ils m'ont envoyé des gâteaux... dit James en levant les yeux au ciel. Mouais, t'as raison en fait !

- Euh... Excusez moi de vous déranger, dit Remus, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius, qui était assis à coté de lui. Je crois que tu as du courrier, Sirius, continua-t'il en désignant du menton une petite enveloppe d'un rouge criard, qui laissait échapper un peu de fumée.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Sirius. Une blague ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, lui répondit le loup-garou. C'est une Beuglante. Tu as interêt à l'ouvrir vite et à te boucher les oreilles.

- Génial... commenta Sirius.

Il prit ll'enveloppe et déchira le rabat. Aussitôt, la salle tout entière fut envahie d'une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère.

- INFAME ! TRAITRE A TON SANG ! IGNOBLE CREATURE ! HONTE DE LA FAMILLE !

La lettre déversa un flot considérable d'insultes, jusqu'à ce que le directeur lui-même vienne voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu peux me donner ta lettre ? demanda-t'il, essayant de couvrir la voix amplifiée de Mrs.Black.

Sirius lui tendit, ne sachant pas comment se comporter, s'il devait rire ou non.

Le vieux mage fit un léger mouvement de baguette et l'enveloppe se tut, puis de déchira en mille morceaux. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il retourna s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Sirius, encore un peu sous le choc, regarda autour de lui. Il vit sa cousine, Bellatrix, qui riait - ou plutôt ricanait - ainsi que quasiment tous les Serpentards. _Pas étonnant_, se dit-il, _ils cherchent à se venger... _Il fut par contre un peu blessé de voir que la plupart des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, ainsi que quelques Gryffondors, avaient un rire mauvais en le montrant du doigt. Il décida alors de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé : il vivrait sa vie sans se préoccuper de l'avis des autres. Il se sentait Gryffondor, et il ne laisserait pas des imbéciles lui pourrir la vie.

- C'était ma mère, expliqua-t'il à James et Remus après quelques instants.

- Charmante...

- Tout le monde est comme ça dans ma famille... Je suis sûr que c'est cette vipère de Bellatrix qui lui a dit !

- Oublie ça, fit sagement Remus. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Oui, je pense que tu as raison, Rem' ! On va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Sus à ses abrutis ! Yahou ! s'enflamma Sirius, sous le regard sceptique de ses amis.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il me semble que nous allons être en retard si nous ne nous dépéchons pas d'aller chercher nos emplois du temps... fit sérieusement Remus.

Il se leva, alla poser son assiette en bout de table, et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, suivi par les deux autres, qui se chamaillaient. La Salle commune était en pleine effervescence. Les deux préfets - aidés par le préfet-en-chef - distribuaient les parchemins aux élèves de première à cinquième année, la directrice de maison se chargeant des autres années. Peter faisait déjà la queue devant la fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée la veille - et qui n'était pas très courageuse - et James et Sirius se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à lui, bousculant les autres élèves, et tirant Remus, celui-ci refusant de passer ainsi devant tout le monde. De cette façon, ils reçurent bientôt leurs horaires, et s'en furent vers leur première salle de la journée : les cachots, où se déroulaient les cours de Potions.

- D'après mon plan, on doit aller par là, affirma Peter, en désignant le couloir qui se situait en face d'eux.

- Mais c'est pas possible, rétorqua James. Pour aller aux cachots, on doit descendre, et ce couloir monte !

- Mais je te jure ! couina Peter. Regarde !

Il lui tendit le parchemin et James jeta un simple coup d'oeil avant de dire :

- Mince, Peter tu nous as fait tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu tiens ton plan à l'envers !

Sirius ricana, et Remus tenta d'excuser le petit blond.

- C'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Et puis, c'est normal, il est quand même mal foutu ce plan...

_Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça..._ songea-t'il alors que le petit Peter se fendait en remerciements.

- Bon, suivez-moi, fit James, catégorique. C'est par là.

Les trois garçons le suivirent, Remus et Peter un peu à la traîne, car ce dernier se sentait un peu coupable de les avoir mis en retard. Bien que Remus lui répétait que non, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville.

- Ah ! Nous y voilà, fit Sirius, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte ouverte, d'où s'échappaient des fumerolles multicolores.

Tous les quatre entrèrent, coupant dans ses propos le professeur qui parlait. Il se retourna, et Remus, même s'il semblait contempler ses chaussures, le détailla en quelques instants. Il était petit, relativement gros - les boutons de sa veste devaient subir une très forte pression - et ses cheveux étaient peu nombreux sur son crâne. Sa moustache relevée et ses lunettes quasi-rondes lui donnaient un air jovial, et pas du tout sévère.

- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, professeur, nous nous somes perdus. Veuillez nous excusez pour le dérangement, fit Sirius, sur un ton qui - on ne pouvait s'y tromper - était plus de la flatterie que de la politesse.

- C'est rien, c'est rien... leur dit le professeur.

- Merci, Monsieur, vous êtes vraiment sympathique. Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants !

Pas de doutes, Sirius était vraiment un beau-parleur. Il avait réussi à se mettre le professeur dans la poche en moins de cinq minutes, et malgré un retard éhonté. Le professeur les mena à s'asseoir au deuxième rang - le premier était déjà plein - et il n'hésita même pas à refouler un élève au troisième rang pour qu'ils aient de la place. Seul Peter ne semblait pas l'intéresser, et il se retrouva bien vite au dernier rang, très loin du bureau professoral.

- Bien, reprit le gros professeur d'une voix enjouée. Tout le monde est là. Parfait ! Donc, je m'appelle Horace Slughorn - il écrivit son nom au tableau - et je serai votre Maitre des Potions durant toute votre année scolaire, et normalement durant tout votre cycle scolaire. Donc - il lut sa fiche - vous êtes les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor... J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien...

Il y eut des ricanements dans les rangs : il était vraiment naïf !

- Chut, s'il vous plaît. Bien, je disais. Nous allons commencer par une potion simple : la potion de sommeil. Les instructions vont s'afficher au tableau - un mouvement de baguette et une recette d'une dizaine de lignes s'inscrivit sur le tableau. Vous avez une heure.

Il se retournait que, déjà, Remus levait le doigt. Le professeur sembla réfléchir puis lui donna la parole.

- Oui ?

- Et bien... Je suis allergique au Napel, expliqua le jeune lycanthrope.

- Ah ! Oui, Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, oui... Très bien... Tiens - il lui tendit une fiole qu'il venait de prendre dans son armoire - cela fera l'affaire. Tu le mettras en même quantité.

Le jeune Remus prit la fiole, observant le liquide vert anis qui s'y trouvait, et remercia le professeur. Il se tourna vers son chaudron et commença à suivre les instructions.

Sirius, de son côté, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, trop obsédé qu'il était par l'observation des Serpentards qui les entouraient - et qui n'en paraissaient pas très ravis. James, à côté de lui, avait déjà bien commencé sa potion, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter la poudre de pieuvre, alors il se mit au travail. La recette était très simple, et il eut vite fini. Ils se mirent à discuter, quand ils aperçurent, dans un coin de la salle, Rogue qui, penché dans son chaudron, ajoutait les ingrédients avec une méticulosité amoureuse. Rien qu'à voir comment il regardait les ingrédients, on pouvait douter de sa santé mentale.

- Attends, j'ai une idée, chuchota James à l'oreille de Sirius alors que le chaudron de Peter fondait dans un sonore "Pshhhhhht", laissant indifférent le professeur.

Il plaça devant lui un peu de truffe de Noueux, et le lévita jusqu'au dessus du chaudron du Serpentard. Au moment où il le fit tomber, le chaudron explosa et tout son contenu se répandit sur Rogue et sur ses voisins de table. Cette fois, Slughorn accourut aux côtés d'un Rogue étonné - il était sûr d'avoir tout fait comme il le fallait. Après quelques incantations, la salle et les élèves furent de nouveau propres, et personne ne semblait avoir vu ce qui s'était passé en réalité. Sirius et James rigolaient - comme presque tout les Gryffondors, d'ailleurs - mais Remus ne semblait pas vraiment partager la plaisanterie : après tout, le garçon ne leur avait rien fait...

La fin de l'heure approchait, et le gros professeur passa dans les rangs. Il s'extasia devant la préparation de Lily Evans, la jeune fille rousse, puis arriva dans le rang des trois amis. Il applaudit James et parvint devant Sirius.

- Magnifique, encore un excellent préparateur de potions ! Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ? demanda-t'il, enthousiaste.

- Sirius Black, monsieur.

- Ah ! Oui... fit Slughorn, paraissant un peu déçu. Mais il se reprit vite et continua : Vous avez un vrai talent, vous savez ? Tout comme monsieur Potter - il se tourna vers James, auquel il n'avait même pas demandé son nom - et cette charmante jeune fille - il se tourna vers Lily Evans - dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom.

- Lily Evans, souffla-t'elle.

- Oui, c'est cela, acquiesca le professeur, qui continua sa tournée. Il eut un regard sceptique vers le chaudron de Remus - qui contenait un liquide vert, alors que la potion demandée devait être rouge, ce devait être à cause du liquide qui remplaçait le Napel - puis s'avança vers d'autres élèves. Il qualifia de "potable" la préparation d'une élève de Serpentard, qui regarda immédiatement les autres avec un air hautain, et pria Peter et Rogue d'étudier à fond leur cours pour la scéance suivante.

- Black, Potter et Lily, vous resterez à la fin de l'heure ! fit-il de sa voix enjouée.

Les deux garçons firent signe à Remus qu'ils le rejoindraient en métamorphose, et il sortit des cachots, suivi par Peter qui lui demandait des conseils. Le gros professeur les félicita encore pour avoir réussi leur potion - "C'était pourtant pas très dur", fit James, sous le regard noir de la jeune rousse.

- Je donne une petit réception, dans mon bureau, vendredi soir... Vous êtes cordialement invités !

La jeune rousse avait tout de suite accepté, mais Sirius et James étaient tout de même restés sceptiques. Sirius se méfiait des gens qui avaient, ainsi, des "chouchous", car il voyait trop souvent ça chez lui. mais, après tout, c'était la première personne qui n'avait rien dit à propos de sa famille... Cela valait un petit effort !

- Et bien, professeur, nous aimerions venir avec un ami, Remus Lupin, tenta-t'il.

Le professeur fit mine de réfléchir, puis, semblant penser que c'était un prix raisonnable à payer pour pouvoir avoir les deux garçons à sa petite soirée, il accepta. Sirius le remercia chaudement - un peu trop, peut-être - et James aussi, puis les deux amis filèrent pour être à l'heure en métamorphose.

- Au revoir ! leur cria Slughorn alors qu'ils avaient déjà disparu dans le couloir.

OoOoOoO

Alors, ça vous a plu, ça ne vous a pas plu ? Pour répondre, il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions : la review ! Si vous avez aimé, tapez , si vous n'avez pas aimé, tapez **-** ! LOL, je sais je délire... Sinon, à part ça, j'ai deux phrases pour vous en avant-première...

- "Mais bon sang, qu'ais-je fais à merlin pour avoir des abrutis pareils dans ma maison ?"

- "J'ai promis à ton père de te protéger, et ce n'est pas avec des fréquentations pareilles que tu vivras vieux."

Pour finir, une petite page de pub : je recommande particulièrement :

Il était une fois, avec Sirius et Remus;

Un amour de Maraudeur, avec et bien... Les Maraudeurs !

You can't be serious ! avec Rogue et Sirius;

Lune et étoile, avec Harry et Remus ( une fic' que je viens de commencer, écrite par Fénice );

La vie n'est qu'une grande histoire, avec les Maraudeurs et Lily;

Et bien sûr Promesses tenues et Promesses retenues, des fictions de Robin, traduites par Fénice !

Voilà, fin du quart d'heure de pub et du chapitre, et à la prochaine fois !

Lok'


End file.
